


Without Me - Montgomery de la Cruz

by Scarlet_Polaris



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Polaris/pseuds/Scarlet_Polaris
Summary: Monty x OC.Lexi is just like other students at Liberty High. But they all have their demons.(This story features scenes/story lines from 13 Reason's Why. But I've made a few changes, making it a AU story. Adding in story lines for Lexi.)Will or may contain triggering subjects.





	1. 𝔻𝕚𝕤𝕔𝕝𝕒𝕚𝕞𝕖𝕣

I do not own any characters in 13 Reason's Why. I only own Lexi Cabello.

Will or may contain triggering subjects.

This story features scenes/story lines from 13 Reason's Why. But I've made a few changes, making it a AU story. Adding in my own story lines based around Lexi.

\- Hannah & Jeff are not dead

\- Bryce is not a rapist...nor Monty

\- Alex did not shoot himself in his head

\- Justin did not take drugs

You may be thinking, why Monty? After what he did to Tyler. Like I've stated, this is kinda like an alternate universe, removing some of the things that happened. What Monty did...I have no words. But before that I fell in love with Monty & Timothy. So I am putting aside that certain scene/situation. As you have seen in 13 Reason's Why,Monty can be protective (making sure Tyler is not taking photos of girls). Caring (when he interrupted Chloe and Bryce talking, he was worried he was interrupting). And apologetic (when he bumped into the girl in the hallway, he apologised). I'm focusing on that side of Monty. Removing the incident of what he witnessed between Bryce and Hannah in the hot tub, and the bathroom scene.

So if you love Monty or Timothy, but don't like the horrible scenes Monty was in, but love the protective, caring and apologetic side. This is the story for you.

I also titled this story 'Without Me', based on the Halsey song. During the chorus it relates to Lexi in a big way, and you will soon figure out why.

In the meantime, if you haven't heard the amazing song, check it out.


	2. ℂ𝕒𝕤𝕥 & ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕤

ℍ𝕖𝕣𝕞𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕣𝕗𝕚𝕖𝕝𝕕 𝕒𝕤 𝕃𝕖𝕩𝕚 ℂ𝕒𝕓𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕠:

 

𝕋𝕚𝕞𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕪 𝔾𝕣𝕒𝕟𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕠𝕤 𝕒𝕤 𝕄𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕘𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝔻𝕖 𝕃𝕒 ℂ𝕣𝕦𝕫:

ℍ𝕦𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕂𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕤 ℂ𝕝𝕒𝕣𝕒 ℂ𝕒𝕓𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕠:

 

𝔸𝕕𝕖𝕝𝕒𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕂𝕒𝕟𝕖 𝕒𝕤 **𝔼𝕝𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕣𝕒 𝔹𝕒𝕜𝕖𝕣**  
𝕁𝕒𝕜𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕠𝕡𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕤 **𝕁𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕒𝕟 ℂ𝕒𝕓𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕠**  
𝔼𝕝𝕤𝕒 ℙ𝕒𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕪 𝕒𝕤 **𝕄𝕒𝕣𝕫𝕚𝕒 ℂ𝕒𝕓𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕠**  
𝕁𝕒𝕚𝕞𝕖 ℂ𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝 𝕒𝕤 **𝔸𝕟𝕥𝕠𝕟𝕚𝕠 ℂ𝕒𝕓𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕠**  
𝕂𝕣𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕒 ℙ𝕣𝕚𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕠𝕧𝕒 𝕒𝕤 **ℝ𝕠𝕤𝕒 ℂ𝕒𝕓𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕠**  
𝕌𝕟𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕔𝕝𝕒𝕚𝕞 𝕒𝕤 **𝕃𝕠𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕫𝕠 ℂ𝕒𝕓𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕠**  
𝔻𝕪𝕝𝕒𝕟 𝕄𝕚𝕟𝕟𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕖 𝕒𝕤 **ℂ𝕝𝕒𝕪 𝕁𝕖𝕟𝕤𝕖𝕟**  
ℂ𝕙𝕣𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕒𝕟 ℕ𝕒𝕧𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕠 𝕒𝕤 **𝕋𝕠𝕟𝕪 ℙ𝕒𝕕𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕒**  
𝔸𝕝𝕚𝕤𝕙𝕒 𝔹𝕠𝕖 𝕒𝕤 **𝕁𝕖𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕔𝕒 𝔻𝕒𝕧𝕚𝕤**  
𝔹𝕣𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕠𝕟 𝔽𝕝𝕪𝕟𝕟 𝕒𝕤 **𝕁𝕦𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕟 𝔽𝕠𝕝𝕖𝕪**  
𝕁𝕦𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕟 ℙ𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕒𝕤 **𝔹𝕣𝕪𝕔𝕖 𝕎𝕒𝕝𝕜𝕖𝕣**  
𝕄𝕚𝕝𝕖𝕤 ℍ𝕖𝕚𝕫𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕤 **𝔸𝕝𝕖𝕩 𝕊𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕒𝕝𝕝**  
ℝ𝕠𝕤𝕤 𝔹𝕦𝕥𝕝𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕤 **ℤ𝕒𝕔𝕙 𝔻𝕖𝕞𝕡𝕤𝕖𝕪**  
𝔻𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕕 𝔻𝕣𝕦𝕚𝕕 𝕒𝕤 **𝕋𝕪𝕝𝕖𝕣 𝔻𝕠𝕨𝕟**  
𝕂𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝕃𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕕 𝕒𝕤 **ℍ𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕒𝕙 𝔹𝕒𝕜𝕖𝕣**  
𝔸𝕟𝕟𝕖 𝕎𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕒𝕤 **ℂ𝕙𝕝𝕠𝕖 ℝ𝕚𝕔𝕖**  
𝔸𝕛𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕒 𝔸𝕝𝕖𝕩𝕦𝕤 𝕒𝕤 **𝕊𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕚 ℍ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕒𝕟𝕕**  
𝕄𝕚𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕖 𝕊𝕖𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕖 𝔸𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕤 **ℂ𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕥𝕟𝕖𝕪 ℂ𝕣𝕚𝕞𝕤𝕖𝕟**  
𝕊𝕥𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕊𝕚𝕝𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕤 **𝕄𝕒𝕣𝕔𝕦𝕤 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕖**  
𝕋𝕠𝕞𝕞𝕪 𝔻𝕠𝕣𝕗𝕞𝕒𝕟 𝕒𝕤 **ℝ𝕪𝕒𝕟 𝕊𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖𝕣**

Any other characters are left to your imagination.

  
  



	3. 𝕆𝕟𝕖

Liberty High School. Where jocks ruled the school, cheerleaders twirled their hair around their fingers, and the nerds laughed upon. 

‘One: Don’t pick up the phone, you know he’s only calling cause he’s drunk and alone’

This high school was the definition of drama, and that’s not the drama club that I am talking about.

‘Two: Don’t let him in, you’ll have to kick him out again’

The faint tapping of something on my shoulder distracted me from the tune. Turning around from my open locker, Jessica grinned at me. Her hair straightened instead of her curly brunette bouncy curls. She then leaned in and hugged me tightly. God, I missed this girl. I removed my wireless headset from my ears and head, placing the blasting music around my neck.

“Whatcha listening to Lex?” Jessica asked me  
“Dua Lipa. New Rules” I told her turning off the music.  
“Now that’s a tune, it’s like a guide book to hoe’s” She joked.  
“I missed your cruel humour” I teased her, shoving my headphones into my bag.  
“So how was your Christmas?” she asked  
“As always, big” I still felt stuffed from Christmas “Lots of leftovers, which reminds me” I pointed my finger up, like a lightbulb going off above my head “my mother has asked me to ask my mates, if anyone wants any home cooked meals, made with Italian love, pop over to our place and grab some”  
“Ooh. Now that is an invite I will not say not to. Marzia, makes amazing meals, can she adopt me?” Jessica asked grinning.  
“I think six kids is enough for her” We are Italian, we tend to breed like rabbits…with love.  
“But I bet her hoo-hah does not look like six kids came out of there” Jessica pointed out  
“Dude…why are we talking about my mother’s poor vagina?” I asked confused…images coming into my head.  
“No idea…anyway what did Montgomery did you for Christmas?” Jess asked leaning against the other lockers beside mine.  
“A lot. Pyjamas, bottle of perfume, some earrings. He spoilt me rotten” I still remember the moment I opened the presents. For a six-month relationship, he spoilt me.  
“Damn. We have good boyfriends”  
“What did Justin get you?” I asked, grabbing some paper from my bag, reminding me of my time table, now it was the first day back at School after Christmas and New Year’s.  
“Perfume, jewellery, pyjamas…do you think they went Christmas shopping together?” Jess asked.  
“Most likely. Probably held hands while doing it” My eyes darted from Jessica’s deep brown chocolate pools, to the group of boys who just entered Liberty Highschool halls. The famous jocks, wearing the blue and white letterman jackets, but not all of them. Jess had noticed my distraction before turning around seeing the boys.

Bryce, Jeff, Monty, Justin, Scott and Zach, laughing and talking with each other.  
“Talking of them holding hands” Jess spoke out, softly laughing to herself.  
The jocks were always hanging around together. If you wanted to find Monty, you would find Bryce or Jeff with him. Or you wanted to find Justin, you would find Scott and Zach with him. Either way, they were like a positive and negative magnet stuck together. They were best friends, brothers, family.

“We need slow-mo music for this, fits this scene perfectly” I couldn’t help but laugh at Jess’ comment, before Monty’s brown eyes fixated on mine. He stared at me, and I stared at him. Like no one else was around, no Jess, not jocks, no Liberty High students, just us. He was focused on his prey and he was the predator. Monty never cared about how many people saw him when he showed his affection towards me. Public affection turned him on, ‘I want to show people you’re mine, and mine only’ His quote exactly. Our eyes never left each other’s.  
Within seconds, his arms snaked around my hips pulling me close to his body. I could feel his abs through his flannel shirt. My arms automatically wrapping around his neck.

“Have you seen my girlfriend today? She is looking damn hot” he smirked at her  
“That has got to be the cheesiest pick up line you have ever said” I told him, rolling my eyes playfully.  
“But you love it” he whispered into my ear, before pulling away. “Another one?”  
“Another what?” I asked  
“Another ear piercing”  
“I had some Christmas money…I felt like treating myself. After my first piercing, I just got hooked. It’s not like I’m planning to pierce my nipples or anything like that” I assured him. It was my way of dealing with things. It still takes time to heal, even after 7 or 8 months. I’m starting to lose track of time. Monty then pouted at me.  
“Now I have images in my head of your pierced nipples” he smirked.  
“You’re gross” I said playfully disgusted.  
“But your tongue will do, he enjoys it” He smirked, only for me to push him away playfully.  
“As concluded. You’re gross, Montgomery” And all he did was chuckle.  
I then felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, looking up seeing Bryce. “So, my bro here said you are getting your first tattoo. Planning to use your v card to tattoos” he smirked.  
“What is it with guys and loosing a v card, are you sure you’re not a virgin Bryce? Forget I asked. But yes. I’m 18 finally, and I have some Christmas money left”  
“And how much did you exactly get? Enough to share with us?” Bryce asked smirking  
“Sadly, I don’t love you boys that much to share my money. I thought you were rich Bryce?”  
“My parents are…damn Lexi, you know how to put a boy down” he chuckled “But seriously, whatcha getting?”  
“After long consideration…after the tough times I went through, I listened to a lot of music in a way to heal, and my mother was always there for me. Telling me she loved me, because she was afraid no man would tell me how much they love me, or that I would say it back, after what happened…anyway, I asked my mum to sing I love you. I recorded it, sent it off to some company online, they sent me a sound wave” I informed them.  
“So, you’re first tattoo is a soundwave of your mum singing I love you to you?” Jessica asked  
“Yeah. Music made me heal, and my mother has done so much for the family, it’s my way of saying, I love you and thank you for being there”. Only they knew what I went through.  
“Well luckily you have my boy to love you” Bryce smiled. I looked at Monty.  
“I see a side of Monty that no body sees” I smiled, before Monty stood forward and wrapped his arms around my body, dis-guarding Bryce’s arm around my shoulder. I held my boyfriend close, breathing in the scent.  
“I love you, my angel” he whispered into my ear again.  
“I love you too” I whispered back, before hearing a camera click. Why did he have to ruin the moment? Monty looked up, as the gang’s eyes darted to the boy behind the camera. Tyler Down.

“What the fuck you doing?” Bryce asked crossing his arms. Tyler looking at the boys stuck on what to say.  
“You taking pictures of my girl?” Monty asked, his eyes burning holes into Tyler.  
“I err…” he said not knowing what to say “It’s for the school paper, just trying to get pictures of people coming back to school” he said, trying to defend himself.  
“Tyler, maybe you should ask people’s permission first” Jess pointed out. Tyler was an innocent boy, with a touch of creep to him. He barely asked permission. Removing myself from Monty’s arms, I walked over to Tyler.

“Can I see the photo? I won’t hurt your camera or you, like somebody else I know” I assured the poor boy. Tyler looked at me, staring, a little too long, before he handed his camera to me. Pressing a button, I looked at the photo he took of Monty and I…it was a natural photo of us hugging. That screamed love. “Can you somehow send the photo to me? Or get it printed? I really like it, I would like to have it for myself”  
“Err…yeah…sure. I can print it off in the red room, give it to you later on, free of charge” he nodded, smiling.  
“Great, I look forward to it. But after you print it…do you mind deleting it? It’s a personal photo, something that I would prefer out of the school newspaper”  
“Yeah of course” he nodded.  
“Good, because if you don’t- “Monty was stopped threatening Tyler, by myself.  
“He will Monty. If you asked kindly, you shall receive” She smiled at her protective boyfriend, before looking at Tyler “Thank you. And for the sake of your camera, please delete it after”.  
“Will do, thanks again Lexi” he smiled scurrying off. Lexi then turned around to face the gang.  
“What?” she asked.  
“You know he is a creep, right?” Jessica asked  
“Yes…but instead of pushing him against a locker and breaking his camera, all you gotta do is talk to him” I informed them, it’s like teaching a gang how to be nice to somebody.  
“He probably is crushing on you now” Bryce added.  
“If he does, then he will be certainly crushed” Monty said, the anger in his face showing.  
“Chill, Montgomery” Shaking my head I kissed his cheek, before hearing a bubbly girls voice.  
“Miss me?” I turned around seeing Chloe. The girl who smiled, she always knew how to make you smile. Grinning I launched myself into her arms, holding her close, feeling Jess’s arms wrapped around our bodies.  
“Damn. It’s like the start of a lesbian porn movie” Bryce chuckled “Keep going girls” he nodded. The three of us, turned to face the boys, seeing their grinning faces.  
“And we thought us girls were good enough for you boys, now you’re watching porn” I pouted.  
Their faces turned to panic.  
“Wait…that’s not what we meant…of course you girls are good enough” Bryce protested.  
“Mhmm. How does a slumber party sound girls? To have a proper catch up?” I asked  
“Sounds like a plan. Pillow fights in our underwear that leads to a lesbian orgy, I’m down…literally” Jessica nodded as she went along with the plan. The boys faces dumbfounded.  
“Jesus you guys are gullible, you know that’s not what happens at a girl sleepover right?” I asked raising my eyebrow.  
“Don’t shoot down our dreams baby girl” Monty asked chuckling “I’m seeing images again”  
“Men are pigs, but a slumber party sounds like a plan. Can’t wait” I told them “my house? It’s my round”  
“I’m in” Chloe nodded  
“Me too” Jessica agreed as well.

Soon the bell went for next lesson. Maths. Numbers to start the day. Fun…not. Most of the time, all of us were in the same class, but not always. In this case, the girls and I shared the same math class. 

Monty took a few steps towards me, once again wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close. “You know, I haven’t gotten a kiss from you yet” he pouted like a baby about to cry. I couldn’t help but smile. Leaning in, I kissed him softly, before having my body, gently shoved up against the locker, my hands going to his cheek and neck. He wanted more than a kiss, but I would never say no. As our lips moved in sync, I felt his hips grind up against mine, gasping at the sensation.

“Monty, can we have Lexi back now? You’ll find a way to shag her at school, janitors closest, under the bleachers, in your car” Jess went on to name the places we liked to sneak off to.  
“Trust me, that’s my plan” Monty smirked against my lips “See you later Angel” he winked, kissing my nose before heading off to lesson with the boys.  
“You’re all ours now” Chloe, Jess and I linked arms as we headed off to math class.


	4. 𝕋𝕨𝕠

The first period went by with a breeze. Maths, mostly all of the topics taught in Maths, we never actually use. Algebra, calculus, graphs and so on. The only students that would use them would be students wanting to be scientists…and that’s the only profession that comes into mind. 

Anyway…we should be taught how to pay bills, mortgage’s, about money, because that’s what our future after Highschool and College would be focused on. It’s why most students now don’t leave home until late 20’s, because they can’t afford it.

I didn’t even know you had to put down a minimum of about $15,000 for a house!

“Earth to Lexi!” Chloe beamed in my right ear, making me snap out of my thinking stage.  
“Huh? Oh sorry, just got thinking that’s all” I simply told her, heading off to IT. One of my favourites, mainly because you could listen to your own music, after you finished your work, you could play games, watch YouTube. Plus, computers were my thing.  
“Everything okay?” she asked concerned.  
“Well I found out that you can’t just get a house and pay for the mortgage, you have to put down a deposit…and that isn’t cheap”  
“This is why we should be taught that kind of shit in class, and not…graphs, or pie charts. They only ask money questions in exams” Chloe did have a point. “But I’m sure your parents would help you out”  
“Chloe, I know my parents are rich and all, like Bryce, but I don’t want anything handed on a silver platter…plus I don’t want to make Monty feel guilty”  
“Why would you make him feel guilty?” she asked  
“He doesn’t come from a rich family, his mother left for another man, and his dad is…well…never there. I don’t want him to feel guilty that he can’t afford to buy me things, that he can only get the stuff on a budget”  
“I’m sure Monty doesn’t care. He bought you all those Christmas presents” Chloe told me as we continued to walk on down the halls.  
“That’s what got me worried, most of that stuff was expensive, I don’t like the fact he has to save up his money to afford it, use his savings. It’s not fair on him…or am I being selfish?” I asked concerned, I would never forgive myself if I was.  
“What! Of course, not Lexi! You are not selfish and don’t ever say that” she scolded me “He loves you, he enjoys spending money on you…mainly because you’re his first girlfriend believe it or not”  
“I know Chloe, and yes I know he messed around with others before me”  
“Exactly, and as both your serious partners, he wants to make the most of you. Show you he really loves you, and that you deserve everything in the world”. I stopped walking as Chloe spoke.  
“That sounds like something you learnt” I told her raising her eyebrow  
“Well at least I didn’t rehearse the lines to Love Actually, ‘to me, you are perfect’” she laughed, before we turned the corner and entered the IT room, seeing the whole gang in.  
“Just don’t say anything about the money thing, I don’t want to make this bigger than it is”  
“It’s between us, plus you don’t have to be ashamed or guilty” She reassured me, before sitting down beside me, Jess, Sherri, Hannah and Courtney.  
“You finally decided to join us, did you?” Jess asked, typing in her user name and password, earning an eye roll from both Chloe and I.

The boys, turned their faces towards us girls.

“You girls gonna watch us boys this Friday at the game?” Bryce asked.  
“When have you ever heard us say no?” I asked, but my attention on my computer screen, typing in my user name and password, but frowning when it wouldn’t let me in. “Okay, who changed my password?” I asked turning my head at the boys.  
“Why you looking at us?” Monty asked  
“Because I believe you’re the only guy who knows my password to my computer log in, after I asked a favour from you” I told him crossing my arms.  
“Uh oh, she is crossing her arms” Justin whispered, chuckling at the boys. I raised my eyebrow at him.  
“Justin, you really don’t want to cross me, do you?” she asked “Jess…when was the last time you two had fun?” I asked turning my attention to her  
“Err…. couple days ago, I think” She said thinking.  
“Would you consider extending that to maybe a week for your best friend?” I asked “I’ll give you a heavy reward”  
“Like what?” she asked  
“Drinks at Rosie’s all on me, for an entire week, including any snack to go with it” Jess look at me tempted, before smirking.  
“Deal” She grinned shaking my hand.  
“Wait! Seriously? You’re gonna make me go a week without sex? For drinks!” Justin proclaimed, shocked.  
“Yes, especially when you mess with my girl”  
“Man, you’re screwed” Monty chuckled, earning a frown from myself.  
“Err, de la Cruz, that means you too” I told him, his chuckle turning upside down to a panic confused state.  
“Wait. What?”  
“You’re the one who knows my password, you did it or gave it to them. So, because you did that, until someone gives me my new password, no sex for a week with you, including my mouth” I warned him playfully, but I was still serious.  
“Dude, bro, I think she is serious” Bryce said  
“Oh, I’m deadly serious” I told them, not taking my eyes off them all.  
“Justin, give it to her, I can’t go a week without not having her mouth on me, or inside her” Monty told his friend.  
“TMI, Montgomery” Sherri squeaked up, typing away on her computer.  
“Seriously? You can’t survive a week?” Justin asked  
“Can you, bro?” Monty asked “I can’t say no to my girl, she gives the most amazing, mind blowing- “  
“Monty!” I shouted slapping the back of his head.  
“Why you so urgent for your password, it’s IT” Scott asked.  
“Believe it or not, I want to go into a profession that requires IT and Business. As a retail buyer, and a fashion public relator, I need computer skills” I explained to them “I got to use the computers to buy clothes for the store, and use emails to send emails to fashion…people, either way, my mum told me what I need, so I am gonna get that damn password, one way or another, boys”  
“Shit…now you are making us feel guilty, fine” Justin sighed as he stood up and walked over to my computer, typing in the password.  
“You’re gross, Justin, truly gross” I said disgusted at the password.  
“Well it’s true isn’t it?” he asked chuckling “I’m sorry girl” he said apologising, wrapping his arms around my top body “Do you forgive me?” he asked  
“Shall I forgive him, Jess?”  
“Can you say no to those eyes?” she asked me. I didn’t even bother looking, because I knew his puppy dog eyes.  
“I forgive you, but Monty you are on a ban for a week still”  
“Wait! What? Why?”  
“That’s a lot of W’s, you’re using…and because you gave to them”  
“Trust me, baby, you won’t be able to say no to me, I’ll show you later” he smirked, earning an eye roll from me.  
Soon the teacher arrived and started the lesson.  
“Okay before you all log in…I see you lot already did. Today you’re working in partners, and no you cannot pick your partners” She announced looking at the list “Okay, Lexi with Jeff”  
“Yes Chica” Jeff chuckled at me, grinning at grin you couldn’t resist. Jeff was like a brother to me, another brother. A lot of people thought we were too close, but he was best guy friend, I wouldn’t want to ruin the friendship by dating him, though he has those looks. But Monty was mine.  
“…so, either Chloe or Jess you are gonna have to move, or Justin and Zack” Justin quickly stood up, offering his chair to me.  
“I need to change my password first, dummy”  
IT, went with a breeze, and soon the bells for break had rung, echoing the halls. Grabbing my bag and logging off my computer, the gang headed down to the canteen for food. An arm snack around my shoulders, looking up I saw Monty grinning.  
“Wink, smirk, grin all you want mister, you’re on a ban” I assured him, earning a groan from his throat.  
“Seriously babe? Come on, it was a funny joke”  
“But not when it comes to my grades, what if Justin was ill and at home, none of you would have the password”  
“Then ask the teacher” he simply said.  
“You know what the password was right?” I asked raising my eyebrow.  
“No…what was it?” he asked. I then leaned up and whispered into his ear. “Ah right…yeah no that’s private” he nodded “I’m sorry baby, if I knew, I wouldn’t have let him do it”  
“It’s okay, Monty, don’t panic” I assured him, leaning up and kissing him softly “It’s okay”.

The gang entered the canteen, going straight to their table. The boys adopted the large table nearer the food, and no one else would ever sit at it, I wonder why…  
Setting my butt down on the bench, I grabbed my wallet and checked my change, before going up to the hot bar, grabbing a bacon and cheese pastry melt. Returning to the table, all eyes went on me.

“Jesus that smells good” Bryce groaned  
“For canteen food, it’s pretty good, I might orgasm over it” I smirked joking, taking a bite out of it.  
“You got another piercing Lex?” Jeff asked  
“It’s just an industrial, what’s the big deal?” I asked “It’s my way of coping, instead of…you know” I said.  
“I was just gonna say…it looks good” He shrugged.  
“Oh right…sorry…love you Jeffy” I smiled cutely, earning a chuckle from Jeff.  
“Why does your sister look like…panicked?” Bryce asked, making me turn my head to see Clara, looking panic, and…scared. Her eyes locked onto mine, rushing over.  
“Lexi…Lexi…you need to see something before people start talking” Clara spoke panicked, her hands shaking, handing over her phone, to see an Instagram post. Taking the phone, I instantly felt my heart freeze, and my eyes glaze over the caption.  
“What is it angel?” Monty asked.  
I couldn’t speak, my body just instantly froze over, I lost my voice, just like Ariel did. My eyes couldn’t come off the caption, I was reading it wrong surely? No…I wasn’t.  
“Baby, you’re scaring me” Monty added, looking worried.  
“You’re scaring all of us” Chloe added.  
“Err…it’s….err…. Dean…he’s coming back to Liberty High” I managed to speak out, feeling the tears fill in my eyes, creating a glassy effect, I tried to blink them away, but I couldn’t stop them from falling.

And I couldn’t stop the bacon and cheese pastry from rising up my throat. “I’m…I’m gonna be sick” I quickly dropped the phone on the table and rushed out of the canteen, into the nearest girl’s bathroom, ignoring the plastics applying lip gloss to their pumped-up lips, slamming the door open, and kneeling over the toilet, throwing everything up.

Why?


	5. 𝕋𝕙𝕣𝕖𝕖

“Lexi?” My sister’s voice called out for me. The sound of her foot steps got closer to the cubicle I was in, trying to control my mind and my stomach. That cheese bacon pastry was really tasty. “You going to let me in? Or you going to come out?” she asked, calling against the door. I wouldn’t get too close to the door; high school toilets could probably get you pregnant without having sex.

“I’m okay” I breathed out to her. “I think I was just in shock, still am” I mumbled to myself, sighing to myself. “Everyone probably thinks I’m pregnant with Monty’s baby, seeing me throw up”

“Why would they think that?” Clara asked.

“Because it’s high school, seeing a girl throwing up, it automatic to assume they are pregnant…which I am not”. Standing up from the toilet, flushing the contents away, I took a deep breath, before opening the door, seeing my sister standing there. “Remind me how you knew he was coming back to school?” I asked.

“A girl I know, in the same class, she follows Dean on social media…she obviously doesn’t know what he did, like most of them, I over heard her…so I did a little research, and she was telling the truth…how many people know what he did to you?” She asked, watching my every move.

“Mum, Dad, Jordan, Elettra, you, Monty, of course, the boys, because they are protective, the girls. Basically, people who are close family and friends know…Abby, Beth and Zoe know. Since Abby and Dean were like…probably friends with benefits” I informed her “You got a bottle of water?” I asked her.

“No. I’ll go get you one…has Abby said anything?” she asked.

“Dean told her I lead him on, cried assault, rape, that kind of stuff…she won’t go near me knowing Monty is my boyfriend, I guess I’m grateful of that…I endured a month of her venom, then once me and Monty started dating, she stepped back” I told her.

“Okay…well you know you have all of us, when ever he comes back, we will be your shield”

“Clara, I love you, but you can’t be with me all the time”

“Are the guys and girls not in all your classes? You don’t have a lesson that doesn’t involve having them in the same room…I’ll get you the bottle of water, wash your mouth out, I’ll let the others know” She smiled softly at me. That was the best thing about being twins. The connection was so strong between us.

As she left the bathroom, Monty, Bryce, Justin, Scott, Jeff, Zach, Marcus, Chloe, Jessica and Sherri enter the bathroom.

Of course, Monty rushed up to me and wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me close. The so-called Jock, was just a teddy bear.

“You okay baby?” he asked kissing the top of my head, burying my face into his red checkerd flannel.

“I’m okay, just shocked” I mumbled.

“I can’t believe it, why would he come back now?” Chloe asked rubbing my arm.

“No idea, I guess because it’s been quiet, the situation is old, maybe he finds it safe to come back” I shrugged.

“He does realise that is a big mistake? Coming back would earn him a few broken bones” Monty spoke, the protective boyfriend coming out.

“And get you suspended or expelled. No thank you” I told him, moving slightly, to be able to look up at him. “Don’t do anything stupid, because you will get in trouble”

“So, what are we supposed to do?” Bryce asked.

“We?” I asked “This is to do with me” I told him.

“Lexi…you’re part of the family. This is our family. We stick together. Knowing what happened to my brother’s girlfriend, I don’t stand by that. Family stick together”.

Who would have known Bryce to be so caring? Most of the time he was an arse, but sometimes he did shine a little light.

“Bryce is right. What ever happens to one of us, you’re messing with all of us” Monty assured me, kissing my head again. The doors burst open, revealing Abby and her bitches on a lead.

“Oh…are we interrupting an orgy?” she asked. Her bleached blonde hair, shining against the fake tan. It’s Los Angeles, who needs fake tan?

“Yes, you are, and you’re not worthy enough, too fake” Jessica spoke out.

“Excuse me?” Abby asked, crossing her arms.

“Why don’t you go suck someone off, it’s your daily chore isn’t it?” Jessica continued “I got a hell of a lot of insults to throw at your fake tan and bleached hair, try me”.

“Wouldn’t want to waste your breath…oh Lexi…Dean says he can’t wait to see you” she smirked.

Fury swept over my face, my body tensed and I could feel my body launching at her, before Monty held me back.

“Baby she isn’t worth it” he told me. “She is winding you up…maybe when she is in your footsteps, she will come crying, but she won’t have anyone to console in, except her fake best friends” he said.

Abby shot fire through her eyes, before scoffing and leaving the bathroom.

Clara entering, with a bottle of water. “What did I miss?” she asked concerned, holding the bottle of water out to me.

“Thanks…and just Abby’s usual antics” I told her.

“You should have seen her launch at Abby, Monty why did you hold her back?” Jessica asked laughing.

“And get my girl expelled or suspended, not chance” he responded.

“Damn…good point. So, then our job is to get Dean expelled, maybe even Abby and her leeches. Anybody got any ideas?” she asked.

“Not right now. I have a massive headache coming on” I said placing my hand against my head, feeling the pounding warmth radiate through my skin.

“But seriously…what happens when he shows up?” Clara asked “I can’t have her go through what she went through”.

Non-stop crying, throwing up occasionally that my stomach was so twisted, anxiety and panic attacks, nightmares, and even a few sessions of therapy. The therapy was introduced when I started dating Monty. But he healed me.

“Look…let’s get it out the way, okay? Dean assaulted me. He left. My life was up and down, then it became a hell of a lot better. Now he is coming back. Right now, he isn’t here. So, I want to worry about it when he is here. He could be lying about it” I shrugged, taking sips of my bottled water.

“She has a point. Talking about it, will only make her anxiety invade her mind” Chloe added.

“I really don’t fancy panic attacks again, or nightmares” I said.

“Tonight. I’m staying with you. I know it’s a school night…but I am going to be there for you, even if it means climbing through the window” Monty announced kissing my head. And to be honest, I wanted him to be there with me. Though my dogs were good cuddlers, I needed him.

“I won’t argue with that, I need a painkiller from the nurses office” I sighed.

“We can take her, if Monty goes, the teachers might think they are up to no good, or you know…students will think pregnancy” Chloe added, hearing the school bell go, for third period.

“Fine. I’ll see you at lunch baby. Lunch is on me” he smiled, planting a soft kiss onto my lips. Thank God for water, especially after I threw up.

“And I won’t say no to that, I’ll see you later” I smiled at him, watching the boys depart, leaving me with the girls.

“Can I ask. Why does Abby seem to have a problem with you? And it’s way before what Dean did to you?” Sherri asked, confused slightly.

“I don’t know. She is just a bully, my mum said jealousy. According to Abby, I am a spoilt child, with a father who never wanted me, and a new father who puts up with me, because he just wants to sleep with my mother. And a deaf half-sister, who actually gets bullied by Abby’s younger sister” I told her, it was stupid really, but now Rosa, my half-sister was involved.

“Can you do anything?” Sherri asked.

“I want to, trust me. But I can’t. I don’t want to risk anything happening to Rosa, to make it worse, plus I need to get into college with a clean slate” I told her.

“Good point. Come on, let’s get you a pain killer, and get to class” Sherri nodded, the girls leaving the bathroom with me.

After grabbing a pain killer from the nurse’s office, I headed to my next class. I just wanted to be in bed with Monty, watching Netflix. Or as he says, Netflix and Chill, without the clothes and Netflix, just us moaning. And I couldn’t wait.


	6. 𝔽𝕠𝕦𝕣

The idea of staying at school was a good idea. It was a distraction, minus the fact Abby and her dogs, always tried to get a chance at smirking at me, trying to get to me. But I wasn’t going to have a panic attack, not again. I couldn’t go through it all again. Then there was me looking at the door way of the classroom, waiting for him to walk through.

I felt like I was in a nightmare.

School had ended, the bell ringing loudly through the hallway, but the voices of our students always over took that annoying ringing sound.

Grabbing my bag and stuffing everything inside, I then grabbed my light coat, leaving the classroom, only for Abby to come into view, after she walked out, she decided to block my leave.

“What do you want Abby?” I asked her.

“You know, it’s not nice to bully people” She told me.

“Don’t even get me started”

“You are nothing when your boyfriend and his gang aren’t around. You’re worthless, that’s why your sperm donor of a dad, left you all. His kids were nothing, your mother was just someone who was willing to open her legs. Then she remarried and now you have a retarded sister” She smirked, biting down on her very too much glossy lips, filled with all sorts.

Rosa, my sister, was half deaf, there was nothing wrong with her.

“And what about your family, Abby?” I asked her “Your mother, from what everyone says, drinks all day, all night, sniffs up drugs, and then goes on the streets to find men for money. And your dad is in prison…so that makes you nothing as well…we can compare our lives, but I will come up on top, because I am a better person than you ever will be” I smirked at her “So try me, I’ve got a hell of a lot more insults ready to burst, but why would you want to be embarrassed in front of your dogs?”

“You better watch what you are saying to me” She warned him.

“Ditto, remember who has the lawyer in the family. I’m sure she would love to bring on a case of bullying, drugs and prostitution” I informed her. “You may bite me, but I can slap, spit and so much more to you Abby. I may seem week, but you haven’t seen my other side, and trust me, you do not want to meet her”

“When Dean comes everything will change. I can’t believe you would cry rape when you tried it on with him”

Now I’m confused.

“What are you talking about?” I asked her.

“Oh, didn’t you know? We know what happened, obviously. You tried it on with him, he went with it, then you cried rape. Then he had to leave, because you are a whore like the women in your family”.

“That is what he told you?” I asked her to confirm it.

“Yep, every single word” She smirked, looking around the area. All the students had gone.

“Well, of course you would believe him, with what your pumping into your face, it’s probably gone to your fake brain. Have a nice day, Abby. If I was you, I wouldn’t test me” I said, pushing past her, with force, I made her stumble. But I wanted to do so much more to her. She deserved so much more.

Leaving the class room and heading down the halls, I didn’t even bother going to my locker, I just wanted to escape this hell hole. Pushing the doors open, I headed straight towards the car park, seeing Monty, the jocks, Sherri, Chloe and Jessica standing there, waiting.

“Finally, here she is” Jessica smiled. “You’re never this late coming out, everything okay?” She asked me, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m good, just had to sort out something” I told them, my eyes darting to Monty, but his eyes weren’t on me. I turned around, seeing the three dogs come out of the school. He then focused on me.

“You good baby?” he asked me, walking towards me, wrapping his arms around me.

“Yeah I’m good” I whispered, burying my head into his open flannel.

“She didn’t try anything did she?” He lowered his head to whisper into my ear.

“No, nothing she can’t win anyway” I responded, removing my head from his chest, and looking up at him. “I’m okay, Monty” I assured him. I was. I think I was.

“Good” he smiled, leaning down and kissing me softly. Something I never wanted to stop doing.

Monty and I had been friends since the start, I was already in the inner circle. I always had a crush on him, we were friends, we all were. But then his mother left him with his abusive father. Things changed. He started drinking when he could, smoke when he wanted, hook up with girls, all that bad boy stuff. Then it was really bad when I started dating Dean. Then when Dean broke me, something in Monty’s brain flicked a switch. He was there for me. And has been ever since. Bryce told me one day, that when I started Dean, it really broke Monty’s heart. Apparently, he has always had a crush on me, but was actually too scared to say anything.

This was a side no one else got to see.

“If you two are done making out, let’s go get some drinks at Monets” Bryce spoke out, crossing his arms against his chest.

“At Monets? What’s the occasion?” I asked them. Most of the time, we went to Bryce’s.

“No occasion, just something Monty wanted to do for you” he told me. I turned to my boyfriend.

“I’m confused” I told him, showing the confusion on my face.

“We know what you are going through, it’s not the first time. So, we, as a family, want to be there for you. A little distraction get-together. We just want to show you, how much you mean to us, and that we will be there for you, every step of the way” He informed me. I just wanted to cry, but I managed to stop it.

“You guys are so soppy. But I won’t say no to a deluxe hot chocolate” I grinned. “Thank you, not a lot of people can get this much support, I just don’t want to be a burden, you have your own stuff to do” I told them.

“It’s what family do” Chloe added. “We may not seem the type to sit down at a local café and drink hot drinks, but for you, we will” She told me. “Plus, I would prefer Bryce to have a hot drink, rather than hitting the bong”

“The bong is an amazing piece of art, you will love it once you try it” He told his blonde girlfriend.

“Don’t they say that about sex?” Monty asked, smirking. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes, hitting his arm.

“Ruin the moment” I told him. “Now I fancy a deluxe hot chocolate and a cookie”

“Anything for you” he winked, grabbing his wallet and pulling out some cash. “This should be enough…I got to go somewhere first, and no I cannot tell you” he smiled. “I’ll be an hour tops” he said, placing another kiss on my lips. “I’ll be back, don’t worry, keep an eye on my girl” he said to the girls.

“We always do” Jessica added. Before I knew it, Monty got into his jeep and drove off, before I turned to the guys and girls confused. They all shrugged, not knowing what he was doing, before I got into Chloe’s car and headed to Monets.

The many of us, sat right at the back, away from the other people. I of course got my deluxe hot chocolate, marshmallows and whipped cream, with a chocolate chip cookie.

“So…what did Abby and the plastics want?” Jessica asked, lowering her voice.

“The same as always. Telling me how my sperm donor didn’t want us, my mum is a whore, my sisters is a retard…oh and you want to know something new, I learnt?” I asked them. Suddenly all faces from the table turned to me. “According to Dean, I cried rape” I sighed. “What did I do in my previous life to deserve this much shit?”

“You did nothing, you’re a good person, Lexi. And so, what if your dad left? You got an upgrade, your dad is damn right funny, secondly, all your mother wants is a big family, your sister is the most precious little girl I have met, lastly, we all know who is in the wrong” Chloe told me, taking my hand, trying to reassure me.

“Does Monty know? About what Dean is saying?” Bryce asked.

“No…I only found out earlier. Monty can be protective, sometimes too protective…he already shoves Tyler up against a locker for taking photos of me, what happens when he finds out what Dean is saying, especially when he comes back?”

“He will most likely beat the shit out of him” Justin added.

“That’s what I am afraid of. Then Monty will get in trouble” I sighed in frustration. “I thought in Highschool, all we had to worry about was getting your grades”

“That’s not even the start of it” Jessica smiled, before her eyes flicked up. I turned my head seeing Monty coming through the doors of the café, scanning the café, before his eyes fixed on me, walking towards us.

“What did I miss?” He asked. I all looked at them to say nothing. I would be the one to tell Monty.

“Nothing, just discussing about prom when it arrives” Chloe lied.

“Prom? That’s like months away” Monty stated, sitting down next to me.

“Yes, but us girls have to wait for their boyfriends to ask us…then find the perfect dress…it’s like preparing for a wedding day” Chloe told them. Which was partially true.

“Oh right” Monty nodded, sipping on his drink.

Did the boys assume they were already going with us?  I personally would like that. The rest of the afternoon we just talked about different things, tv shows, movies, the usual. Before soon, we all departed to go home for food.

“Baby…we are going somewhere else, tonight” Monty said, taking my hand and pulling me towards him.

“Where is somewhere else?” I asked him.

“That’s a secret” he winked “We will swing by Dominoes and grab some pizzas, then head to my secret location” he smiled. “Tonight, I am spoiling you”

“You mean, distracting me with food and potential sex?” I asked him.

“You know me too well” he smirked, before turning to the group, saying goodbye to them.

Getting into the jeep, Monty made his way to the pizza place, grabbing us plenty of food and drink, before heading off.

Of course, I knew where he was going. His secret location was the Hobo Hotel as they called it. It was a small abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. Just sand, bricks and more sand.

But it meant something to us. As he pulled up and parked the car, he got out his side and rushed to my side, escorting me out of the jeep.

“What’s going on?” I asked him curious.

“So impatient” he whispered kissing my nose. He then opened the passenger side door grabbing the food, taking my hand and leading me towards the building. “Wait before we go in” he said turning me around, and pulled out a sleeping mask, placing it around my eyes and head, before gently guiding me. I heard rustling of a bad, before he was doing something else. Then he removed my sleeping mask, and I just wanted to cry.

Fairy lights hung from the ceiling to create light, candles scattered about, fake ones, for safety, some sort of smelly device, vanilla, my favourite. Duvet’s laid on the floor, which were clean, pillows, and rose petals scattered on the bed.

“Monty…” I was utterly speechless.

“You like it?” he asked me.

“W-when did you do this?” I asked.

“While you were at Monets…after today, I just felt like you needed this, distraction and love. Plus, it was time for a makeover” he informed me. I couldn’t help but admire everything head done, my eyes landing on the pillow, with plenty of colourful foils of condoms. He knew the ways to my heart. I then felt my hands be taken in his, turning to face him. “Lexi Sophia Cabello, you have no idea how incredible you are”

“I must be that incredible to love you” I smirked, teasing him.

“It is a bit tricky” he winked. “But I’m serious. You there for everyone, you love me for me, and I just want to give back, starting with this” he smiled.

He was really proud of his work.

“I love it, I love you Montgomery” I smiled, leaning up and kissing him softly. “Let’s work for the pizza” I told him, lust filling my eyes.

When it came to sex between us, Monty was an animal.

His hands darted to my top, removing it off over my head, revealing my red wine-coloured bra. His hands hooked around my jeggings, pulling them down, I was never the girl to wear matching lingerie. He then stopped and groaned. “Damn shoes” he mumbled, allowing me to quickly step out of them. Then he removed my jeggings, throwing my clothes to the chair sitting at the entrance of the Hobo Hotel. He then quickly removed his flannel, his top, shoes and then his jeans. Leaving us in our underwear.

His hands hooked under my bum, picking me up, and managing to gently lay me down on the dozens of duvets, protecting us from the sand. His lips clasped onto mine, his left hand trailing down my stomach, diving under the cotton material, rubbing me softly. Of course, I couldn’t contain my moans. Monty was a sex god.

“Ooh” I gently moaned into his mouth, I could feel a smirk forming on my lips from his. I then pouted as he pulled his lips away, positioning his body between my now spread legs. He removed his hand from my knickers, before he smirked. Both hands clasped at the material, ripping it in two pieces.

“Don’t worry, I bought back up” he winked, before lowering his head and body to my stomach, kissing down, avoiding my belly jewellery, kissing at my thighs before diving in for the jewels. My hands clasped onto his brown hair, tugging harshly.

“Monty!”


	7. 𝔽𝕚𝕧𝕖

“So, how was your romantic night with Montgomery? Who would have thought, Monty wrapped around your little finger” Jessica asked, giggling to herself.

The night was amazing. I lost count of how many orgasms he had put me through. He made it all about me, attention on me. I wasn’t an attention seeker, but he knew what I was going through, he just wanted to make sure I knew that I was loved and protected, nothing of the words that Abby said were true.

“Don’t worry, Monty’s ways with me, I can’t explain. I mean, he drinks, parties and sometimes has a smoke, but when it comes to me, he is like a little teddy bear” I explained to them “He has two personalities”

“Just like you. What do you call your other side?” Jessica asked.

“Alessia” Chloe spoke up. “Because that’s her true Italian name. Why don’t you get called it?” she asked me, tilting her head.

“Because people call me Alicia, sometimes they can’t pronounce it correctly, plus I like Lexi, shorter” I explained to them. “Why would Clara call herself Claretta? People used to call her clarinet, because of it. Clara is shorter” I explained again.

“What ever suits you girl, anyway, you still didn’t tell us about the night with Monty. He told us about it, but never went into details, except he will make sure you get all the pleasure you need” Jessica smiled, leaning forward, wanting to know all the details.

“Well, the Hobo Hotel was all made up, little romantic”

“Really? Isn’t it like, abandoned?” Jessica asked.

“Yes, but a few candles, fairy lights and blankets can make it really romantic. He knows how to make me feel loved” I smiled softly at them.

“Or make your knickers drop” Jessica coughed as she spoke. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

“Or both” I added smiling to myself, before seeing the counsellor walk in. “Which one of us is in trouble?” I asked him. He frowned confused before shaking his head.

“None of you are in trouble…I actually wanted a favour from you three girls…since you are dating three of the jocks from the Pride Team, I wanted you all three to be there for a small discussion. I’m using you as an experiment”

“What kind of experiment?” Chloe asked.

“Well, I want to see how the boys act when we talk about a certain topic, you three being their might make them take it seriously, especially your boyfriends teaching the other guys to take the topic seriously” The counsellor explained. We were now totally confused.

“That’s the most confusing thing ever, what’s the topic?” I asked.

“You will find out. I have some class passes for you, I hope you girls aren’t that bothered missing physical education”

“Nope, definitely not” Jessica perked up. “If it was cheer, then that’s different”

“And dance” I added.

“This is just physical education” he added. “You know the boys locker room? There is a door that leads to a box where the boys will be. Beside the box, is the playing field. Meet me outside the box, you can’t miss us” he instructed before leaving the room.

I looked at Chloe and Jessica confused on what was going on.

“Why does it sound really important?” Chloe asked.

“No idea. Maybe the boys got in trouble for something?” I suggested.

“Who knows” Jessica sighed, hearing the bell go for first period.

Physical education lesson had arrived at third period, lucky for us we had passes. Heading out a door, and across the playing field, we found coach and the counsellor sitting outside a painted blue wired box, where the boys were sitting in. I instantly saw Monty’s face perk up.

“Ah girls, you made it” Counsellor nodded to us.

“What are they doing out of lesson?” Coach asked.

“I thought it would be a good idea to bring some girls along, for a small experiment, see how both parties react to each party’s reaction” He explained to coach.

The girls and I leaned up against the box. “So, what’s this about?” I asked them.

“We have been asked by the school board to provide a lesson on consent” Coach explained, looking at the information. Suddenly something ignited in me, Monty aimed his eyes at me, instant worry in his face.

“You think it’s a good idea to be here?” Chloe whispered in my ear.

“I’ll be okay” I smiled softly, before looking at the teachers. “Before we start…I assume you are going to be teaching consent to the rest of the school?” I asked them.

“No…we have just been told to talk to the jocks” Coach added, looking at his notes again.

“Is that a problem, Lexi?” The counsellor asked.

“Honestly? Yes, it is a problem. And sexist…you think guys or jocks are the only people who would go against consent?” I asked them.

“It’s just something we have to teach” Coach added.

“And it’s wrong and sexist. Is that why you bought us here? Because the three of us are with the three of them?” I asked. “Seeing how our boyfriends would react to a serious matter?”

“It wasn’t always about how your boyfriends would act, it’s also how the others react, to get a reaction out of you. I know confusing, but it will make sense” The counsellor told us.

“No offense, Coach, but I don’t think I want my girlfriend here, talking about a sensitive topic, especially when we always make sure both of us consent” Monty spoke up, obviously not revealing the whole truth, of why we were both bothered about it.

Coach sighed. “Look, guys I get it. You have a girlfriend or boyfriend, who you consent to, but it’s something we need to discuss, and get it out of the way” he explained.

“I’ll ask my question again, will this be talked to, to everyone in the school?” I asked. “The girls? Cheerleaders? Every, single student in this damn school?”

“No, we won’t Lexi. I know you don’t like the idea, but we have to do this, and now I just want to get it done with” Coach sighed.

“Lexi, I see you are bothered by it, did you want to talk about it in my office?” The counsellor asked.

“No. Rather not. It’s just a personal issue, and I am sure if you asked others, they would think the same. It doesn’t take a jock to go against consent” I added. “And I damn well know, Monty heavily believes that, otherwise I wouldn’t be with him” I sighed rubbing my head. The conversation was getting nowhere, no matter how much I fought for it, they weren’t going to notice. “But I will be happily enough to write a heavy letter to the school board, or even further” I smiled, knowing I had a plan up my sleeve. I wasn’t going to let the boys be targeted, any female, or male could go against consent, but of course it was clique that jocks would be the target. “You can continue” I sighed, looking at the girls. Who looked bothered as well. It wasn’t fair. We didn’t want the boys to be targeted, especially our boys.

“Okay…finally. Right, consent can be only be given in action and speech” Coach spoke.

“Does a scream count?” Scott asked. Just when I thought he was a good guy.

“Boys are pigs” I spoke out, rolling my eyes and turning my body around, my back to the boys, watching the field, and the many students doing physical education, such as cheer, football and baseball. The rest of the time, I muted the voices from inside of the box.

“Holy shit!” Jessica whispered. I turned to see her and Chloe staring at Jessica’s phone.

“What’s up?” I asked “Something more interesting than this sexist conversation?” I asked. The blonde and brunette looked at each other, worry splashing over their faces. “What?” I asked, worry splashing onto me now.

“You can’t freak out, over this” Chloe said.

“I will most likely freak out now” I said, grabbing Jessica’s phone. My heart in my stomach, turning and twisting. My anxiety saying hello to me, ready to cause me trouble. A photo had been taken, of Monty and I, at the Hobo Hotel. Several photos of us. Him going down on me, me going down on him, us doing missionary and cow girl. Jesus why was I so kinky when it came to sex. It was like a door had opened for me.

“Fuck!” I shouted, looking at the photos, the title underneath, labelled ‘SLUT’. My stomach turned at the word.

“Miss Cabello, please avoid using that language” Coach spoke out.

“Everything okay?” Bryce asked, raising his eyebrow. I felt my own phone vibrate, seeing a picture message from an unknown number. The picture. Someone had sent it directly to me. I then heard more phones go off, turning I saw Coach and Counsellor grab their phones, then looking at me.

“Fucking great” I sighed, sinking down to the grass.

“What is going on?” Monty asked, hearing his footsteps going to the cage wires, that separated us.

“Just don’t go all Montgomery on us” Jessica asked, before showing her phone to him. I stood up facing all the boys I called my brothers, looking at the photos.

“Too late for that” I whispered, seeing Monty’s face turn, read, with anger.

“Down” He growled, before heading out of the cage.

“Where’s he going?” Chloe asked.

“Well who else takes pictures of people without their permission?” I asked. Tyler Down, and Monty was going to kill him. Putting my bags on the floor, I looked at the girls “Keep an eye on my bags please, I need to make sure Monty doesn’t kill Tyler” I told them.

“Oh, trust me, we are going as well” Bryce said, quickly leaving the cage with the boys.

“Boys!” Coach shouted, before we all parted to get Monty. I had to get there first. Tyler was the first suspect, but he may not have done it. I had to get there before Monty could do anything worse than push him up against the locker.

I ran across the field, trying to reach either Tyler or Monty first.


	8. 𝕊𝕀𝕏

This wasn’t how I imagined my day at school, chasing down Monty, and finding Tyler, before Monty would beat the shit out of him, more than he already did so.

My eyes had lost Monty as soon as I entered the school halls. All eyes on me, everyone must have gotten the photo. And they act like I am the slut around the school. There are a far more worse girls in my year that had done more than me.

Looking around the halls, I had to try and find the boy with light to dark brown hair, usually holding a very expensive camera. I believe it was his second new camera, the first, Monty broke. But that was when we weren’t together. Controlling my rushed patrol of finding Tyler, I soon found him at his locker, gently placing his camera inside. Rushing to him, I tapped his shoulder.

“Don’t say anything, but you need to come with me, Tyler” I told him, looking around for Monty. I know Monty is already protective of me, but now someone had seen my naked body, us having sex, invading our privacy, Monty wasn’t going to take it kindly.

“W-why? What’s going on?” he asked furrowing his eyebrows together.

“Let’s say, there is a bounty on your head, and Monty is the hunter, just come with me, please” I asked him, worry in my eyes was showing.

“Y-yeah of course” he nodded closing his locker door behind him. I had to find somewhere safe to go. Girls bathroom, perfect. Monty wouldn’t go in there without knowing I was in there.

Quickly rushing to the next available girls’ bathroom, I opened the door, double checked for anyone I didn’t want in there, before quickly rushing to the very end, disabled toilet. Opening the door, and shoving Tyler inside, I locked it behind me.

“Well I never envisioned this happening to me…locked in a disabled toilet, in a girl’s bathroom, with you…Monty might kill me more knowing people spread things around school faster than chlamydia”. Tyler commented, chuckling to himself, before seeing the serious expression on my face. “What’s going on Lexi? Why is Monty after me…though it’s becoming a every day thing. I get he is protective of you, but he doesn’t need to shove me against the locker nearly every day” Tyler pointed out.

I looked at him, with an expression of wanting him to stop talking. “You finished?” I asked. He nodded. “Look, I’m sorry for what Monty does to you. But you do take photos…of mainly girls without their permission, it’s something you have to ask nowadays” I explained “But enough about that. Monty is after you because of the photo that is going around school” I informed him.

“Oh…that photo…yeah I’ve seen it” Tyler nodded before raising his eyebrow “Wait…does Monty think I took it?” he asked me.

“Yes, of course he does. Ask anyone around the school, their first choice would be you Tyler…I’m only going to ask this once. Did you take the photo?” I asked him. Hoping he would say no. But then in the back of my mind. I wish he said yes, if he said no, then we had no idea who had taken the picture, and if they would be taking any other pictures of Monty and I together.

“What? No of course not! I know I…sometimes take photos without girls’ permission, but the natural pose is never as good as a fake pose- “

“Tyler, you’re getting off track here” I told him.

“Sorry. No, Lexi I didn’t take the photo, I don’t even know where that place is” Relief washed over me, but now I was generally worried.

“Do you know anyone else who would have taken the photo?” I asked.

“No. If I’m being honest, it appears I am the only student who takes photos outside of class. Unless maybe a school project. Honestly, Lexi, I have no idea…it could be another student, or someone outside of school” Tyler explained to me.

“Like who?” I asked.

“I’ve no idea” He shrugged. “What are you going to do?” he asked me. I had no general idea.

“No idea. Something has got to come up to expose who ever took it. I mean…”

“What?” Tyler asked me, standing up from the toilet seat.

“The word, ‘SLUT’, is captioned as the photo”

“So?” Tyler looked confused.

“Only one guy has ever called me that…and some girls associated with him, and now he is coming back…I just want one day of school, without drama” I sighed rubbing my face. “Look, I’ll stick by you until Monty finds you, or I find him, I would let him hurt you, he’s just protective”

“I get that, but he’s too protective” Tyler added.

“He has a reason to, Tyler, and if you knew the whole truth, you would probably thank Monty for protecting me” I added, opening the disabled toilet, seeing the coast was clear, before heading out of the bathroom, but stopping in my tracks, seeing Monty with the rest of the boys. “Shit” I mumbled.

Monty’s eyes glanced around the area, before Bryce got his attention on Tyler and myself. Monty’s facial expression turned quickly. From focus and determination, to fury. His jaw clenched, his eyes locked on Tyler, before he walked towards us both.

“Down!” Monty shouted at him. Students making a path for Monty and the rest of the boys.

“Stay behind me” I whispered to him, before quickly getting a hold of Monty. “Stop! Monty stops!”

“Lexi, baby, get out of my way, I need to deal with dear Tyler here” Monty spoke, his eyes locked on Tyler’s.

“No Monty! It wasn’t him” I told him. “You touch Tyler…you are going to scare the living shit out of me, Monty. I can’t let you beat him up”

“But he took the photo” Monty suddenly calmed down, hearing my words. I knew Monty probably, maybe beat some kids up sometimes, I wouldn’t know. Just rumours, but I didn’t want to see it with my own eyes.

“I asked him, he said no. I believe him. And if he has lied, it’s my own fault for believing him, but Tyler knows I like truth and honesty…so Monty, calm the fuck down, before you cause problems for us”, I warned him, before turning my head to the boys. “Thanks for the help guys, you’re supposed to calm him down, not egg him on to beat up an innocent person” I scolded them. And they knew I wouldn’t forgive them for a while for doing so.

“And what if he is lying, huh?” Monty asked. Placing my hands on both of his cheeks, I sighed to him.

“Then let me deal with it, beating up someone will only cause more problems, and I don’t want you getting suspended or worse, Montgomery” I usually only used his whole name when I was serious about something. And this was it. “If he says it wasn’t him. It wasn’t him. He said he doesn’t even know where that place is”

“I also, know that Lexi isn’t…you know…what the photo caption said” Tyler called out softly. Monty’s eyes darting to him again, Tyler becoming silent.

“Damn right she isn’t. And let me make this perfectly clear to everyone!” Monty called out, getting the students attention. “My girlfriend isn’t a slut! She is the most innocent girl around, compared to half the girls in this school who are willing to drop their knickers from any guy who looks at them”

“Seriously Monty?” I asked whispering, the doors of the hallway opening, Chloe and Jessica rushing in and to my side.

“Tyler is alive, I’m surprised” Jessica commented, before looking around. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“Monty being Monty” I mumbled.

“If anyone thinks that about my girlfriend, you will deal with me! And when I find out who took that photo of us, you better be praying to God, I don’t find out!” He shouted, before students whispered and looked away, getting back to their self’s.

Sighing to myself, I felt Chloe tap my arm. Looking up, she motioned to something. A photo on the pin board wall, usually announcements or anything random from the school pinned up on the corkboard. But a photo laid upon their, big bold black letting, spelling out ‘SLUT’, written around the picture. Quickly walking over to the photo, I ripped it off, staring at it. Of course, the word was computer generated and not hand written.

“Please tell me these are not around the school?” I asked, the boys turning their attention to me, Monty grabbing the paper and screwing it up.

“I think I saw a few down another hall” Bryce spoke up.

“We need to take them down, all of them” Monty mumbled, looking at me sadly. “I’m sorry, baby” he whispered. Why was he saying sorry?

“Why are you apologising?” I asked him.

“Because I thought what I did was good and romantic, make you forget about him, but instead things have gotten worse” Sighing to my boyfriend, I placed my hands on his cheeks again.

“What you did was good and romantic, and you made me forget about it, now we just have to face another problem, and we will conquer it. It’s not our fault there is a pervert stalker out there” I told him. “Let’s take down the photos, it will make me feel a little bit better…then we can deal with the online situation”

“Do you need a lawyer?” Bryce pipped up.

“Why is a lawyer always an answer to any problem, Bryce? No, I have my own, but thanks” I told them.

“de la Cruz, Cabello! My office, now” The headmaster, looked at us both.

“Now it starts. We get in trouble for something we didn’t do” I sighed.

“Go deal with that, we will search the halls for photos, I promise we will take them down” Chloe assured me, hugging me tightly, before heading off with the rest of the gang.

I looked at Monty and sighed, reaching his hand out, I took it, feeling his fingers entwin with mine, before we headed off to the headmaster’s office.


	9. Who is my Dean?

So I need to know who can play Dean.

I've had a few suggestions from a lovely reader, and so far I am settled on Cody Christian.

Anybody got any other suggestions?

Also. I admit. Abby is the clique leader of the three with fake blonde hair extensions and fake tan. That needs to change.

So I need three girls who can act like bitches/bullies.

Top on my list is Madeleine Petsch.

Anybody got any ideas for my face claims? Help! Thanks!

 


	10. 𝕊𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟

“So, did you care to explain why there are explicit images of you two together?” Mr Porter asked.

Both Monty and I, sat in his office, over the images. But why were we in trouble?

“Those pictures have been taken out of school hours, and out of school grounds” I explained “It was a private moment between Monty and I” I explained to him.

“Did you take the photo? I know that’s what teenagers tend to do nowadays” My Porter commented. Monty frowned. I sat beside him and could feel him tense.

“Are you saying, we took the photos and spread them around the school? Calling my own girlfriend, a slut?” Monty asked.

“It was just a question” Mr Porter added.

“A stupid one” Monty mumbled.

“Look, Mr Porter. We didn’t take those photos, okay? I have my own reasons not to. We were spending private time together, in the middle of nowhere, my guess someone followed us” I explained.

“And who do you think followed you two?” He asked.

“Tyler Down” Of course Monty wouldn’t be slow enough to say that.

“It wasn’t him. I asked him, and he said no. Why would he lie, especially to you, knowing what you are capable of” I turned to look at Monty as I spoke.

“And what are you capable of Montgomery?” Mr Porter asked.

“What are you trying to say, Mr Porter?” Monty asked, tilting his head. This conversation was getting nowhere.

“Monty is protective of me, Mr Porter, he would do anything to protect me, unless I say so. Tyler Down said he didn’t do it, I believe him, can we drop this? It was out of school hours and school grounds, it’s our problem to deal with” I added, feeling my phone buzz. Pulling out my phone from my pocket, I saw a message from my sister, Clara.

_‘Parents have seen the picture! They are coming to the school!”_

“Shit” I whispered a little too loud.

“Please tell me it’s not another photo” Mr Porter commented.

“Probably worse…my parents are coming down, they know about the photo”

“Your parents aren’t going to rip my balls off, are they?” Monty asked.

“Language, de la Cruz” Mr Porter scalded lightly.

“Testicles then” He smirked.

“No, because they will listen to me. Look, Mr Porter, I have to deal with this” I said standing up and grabbing my bag, Monty following me to the door.

“Look. I want to help you, because it’s affecting my students, and possibly school work, I would be willing to help you” Mr Porter stood up as he spoke.

“We will be fine, trust me, who ever has done this, they won’t want to mess with the people I hang with” I added, leaving the room and heading out of reception. Seeing the group waiting for us. What would I do without them?

“You okay Chica?” Jeff asked, wrapping his arms around my body. Jeff was like another brother I never had.

“I will be once this is all over” I mumbled.

“Oh shit” Jessica whispered.

“Please no more surprises” I groaned against Jeff’s chest.

“Well, does that include your parents?” She asked. Lifting my head up, I saw my mother, Marzia, and my father, Antonio.

My parents meant everything to me. My mother’s side of the family came from Venice, Italy. We kept the culture and language running through our family and veins. So, my mother always spoke in Italian towards the family, though my father had no idea what she was saying half the time, until she spoke English. She had quite a heavy accent, even though some generations were born in America. The accent for me, and my siblings didn’t stick, but we still spoke our language. My father; who was a second marriage to my mother, my adopted step father, meant everything to my family. His generations were born in Mexico City, until moving to Los Angeles. They were indeed a match made in heaven.

“Prepare for the heavy language” I mumbled, as they came forward.

“Alessia, vuoi spiegare perché ho visto le foto di te e Monty sui social media, avendo ... sesso?” My mother asked.

(Alessia, do you want to explain why I saw pictures of you and Monty on social media, having...sex?)

“We are sorting it out, we have only just discovered it, okay? We are trying to figure it out, and we don’t want the school or anyone else involved”

“Well sadly, we are involved, Lexi, you are our daughter, seeing this, gives us a bit of a shock, just tell us this…you didn’t take the photo?” My father asked with his heavy Mexican accent.

“Argh! No! Why does everybody think that?” I asked getting frustrated.

“Okay, it was just a question” My father put his hands up in defence.

“No more questions, please, I’ve already had a shit day at school. I just…I just want to be left alone” I told them all, turning away from my friends and family, leaving them heading somewhere.

I landed under the bleachers, I needed time to myself. Of course, my family and the gang were messaging me to where I was. All I text was, ‘ _I’m okay’._ I needed time to myself before I exploded.

“Lexi?” I turned my head seeing the long mousey haired, Hannah.

“Hey, Hannah” I spoke quietly.

“Want some company? Company you don’t usually hang with?” she asked, her voice, soft.

“Yes, actually, they would be nice” I nodded watching her sit down opposite me.

“We won’t talk about the obvious, we can just sit here” She told me.

“Sometimes I hate not talking to people…so let’s talk…how come we never actually hang out?” I asked her. “You’re in some of my classes, we speak, but don’t hang out”

“I don’t know. I guess, and not saying this with insult, I guess it’s the people you hang with, the jocks” She told me.

“Movies and tv shows have really burnt an image into everyone’s heads about jocks” I sighed. “They are my family”

“Oh, I know. I’ve seen them, the way they act together, and towards you and the girls. They are protective, but that’s what you see…others don’t see that, it’s why we think that”

“If you have come to insult my boyfriend and friends- “

“I’m not…sorry that conversation went South. I just don’t think your friends, are my type of friends. We all have types”

“And your type is Clay, Tony and…”

“That’s about it. I don’t think I connect well with others” she commented.

“It’s why you have to make the first move. If you want to hang out with me, you can, as well as Jess and Chloe, then one day you will realise, the boys aren’t as bad as you think” I told her.

“Is bad as you think, taking pictures of your underwear and showing everyone?” Hannah asked me.

“Shit…I forgot what Justin did…and I’m not defending him in anyway, but he has changed” I told her, silence falling among us. I then looked at the time, I missed some classes, but so did Hannah.

“I feel like you needed a friend, plus, we have been in the same situation, pictures and all” she smiled standing up. I followed suit.

“Thanks, Hannah for the talk, it’s nice to speak to someone fresh” I smiled.

“See you sometime” She nodded before heading off. The school bell finally rang. As much as I felt like this was a selfish move, I had to get to my car before the gang found me.

Leaving the bleachers, I quickly ran to the car park, getting into my car, and texting my sister to meet me somewhere else. Driving out of the car park, I drove down the road into a more secluded road. Soon my sister, Clara got into the car. Looked at me, but didn’t say anything. Soon driving and arriving home.

Entering the house, I walked to the kitchen to feed my stomach after one hell of a day. A single school day. But my mother and father were sitting at the breakfast bar. Both heads looking up at me. Clara had escaped somewhere else.

“Where’s Rosa and Lorenzo?” I asked. My half siblings.

“We asked your grandparents to collect them, we need to talk about this” My father told me.

“I don’t want to talk about a photo of Monty having sex with me, with my parents” I told them.

“Please sit down” My mother spoke in English, in a quiet tone. Something was wrong. Doing as I was told, I sat down on the breakfast bar.

“Is there something else going on?” I asked raising my eyebrow. Both parents looked at each other, sighing.

“We wanted to wait until the correct time, but due to the current situation, we thought it would be best to tell you, to make sure no stress is put on your mother” My father spoke.

“Please don’t tell me you are pregnant again?” I asked. Both looked at me, giving the answer straight. “Seriously? Again?” I asked, before laughing, and rubbing my face. “Today just get’s better! Yesterday, Clara tells me, Dean is coming back, today photos of me and Monty are spread around school and now you are telling me you are pregnant, and I have to keep you stress free?” I asked, laughing in hysterics.

“Wait…Dean is coming back?” My mother asked. I hadn’t told them yet.

“I don’t want to talk about it, and I don’t want to talk about the photos, I just don’t want to talk at all” I sighed getting off the bar stool “I’m sorry if I am stressing you out, but try and be me for these past few days, then you will know what is feels like when you want to explode, and trying not to fall back to where I have been before” Meaning my nightmares and panic attacks. “I’m going upstairs” I sighed, grabbing my school bag and heading upstairs. Slumping down onto my bed, my dogs, looking alert, climbing onto my bed, resting their heads beside my body, I grabbed my headphones, ready to inject my mind with my type of therapy and medicine. Pressing play on my mobile, my music started.

_‘Found you when your heart was broke. I filled your cup until it overflowed. Took it so far to keep you close (Keep you close). I was afraid to leave you on your own’_


	11. 𝔼𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥

_‘Do you ever feel like a misfit? Eveyrything inside you is dark and twisted. Oh but it’s okay to be different-‘_ I pulled my headphones off my head, seeing my dad standing at the end of the bed. His facial expressions was hard to tell how he was feeling. But what I just said, I wouldn’t expect him to be happy.

“I’m sorry…I never meant to say that” I sighed at him “School has just been really shit lately” I explained.

“You said Dean is back. You’re mother is now panicking over it…how long have you known for?” My father asked in his Mexican accent.

“About a few days. I honestly just wanted to forget about it” I honestly told him, turning off my music as he sat on the egde of the bed at the end. “Clara told me at school, he announced it on social media. I  started freaking out”

“You having panic attacks again?” he asked. I shook my head.

“No…not yet. Trying not to have one” I explained.

“What has Monty, or the rest of the people said about it?” he asked.

“This is Monty we are talking about. My boyfriend is over protected, pushes Tyler against a locker for taking photos of me, or even looking at me…when he finds Dean at school, doing or saying anything associated with me, he is going to loose it”

“I appreciate Montgomery protecting you, but then if he does something stupid, I don’t want my daughter being upset over that as well” he told him. Sighing to myself I sat up on the bed.

“Was the baby planned?” I asked him.

“Yes” He told me “I know that I have adopted, you, Clara, Jordan and Elettra, but…”

“You wanted just one more of your own…you can say it, it won’t offend me” I explained smiling “Dad, you have done a lot for us. You dated my mother who was single, going through a divorce, and with four kids, the fact you are still here, married, sticking by us, if you want another child, but of your own blood and DNA, you have the right to. Plus, seven is the lucky number” I smiled. “Just…don’t think too positive when it comes to the others. They might think differently…I’m just stressing out over this whole thing”

“The picture and Dean?” he asked.

“Yes…you didn’t admire the photo did you?” I asked

“Of course not. You’re mother just explained what the photo was showing…so yes she saw it”

“And many other people” I sighed slumping back onto my bed.

“It might be wise to talk to your mother, she is speaking in Italian, and I have no idea what she is saying” My father spoke, standing up from the bed. When my mother spoke in rushed Italian, it was due to her being stressed, angry or upset. But half the time she spoke Italian to her offspring, and my father had no idea what she was saying.

“I’ll talk to her, does Clara know?” I asked.

“About the baby? I will go talk to her now, while you deal with your mother. She scares me in that accent” he chuckled “It’s going to be okay, we will make sure you will be safe”

“Don’t worry about me being safe, have you met my boyfriend and his boys?” I asked. Sitting up and turning to the side of the bed, getting off. “Wish me luck” I said leaving my room and heading down the stairs to the first floor, walking to the kitchen, seeing my mother sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of tea in her hands.

“Don’t worry, it’s decaf” She spoke quietly.

“I’m sorry for what I said. I honestly am. I just…have had a lot of surprises. I never meant to take it out on you, really mum, I’m sorry” I honestly spoke, sitting in the bar stool opposite hers.

“It’s okay…we were planning to tell you once the pregnancy is safe enough to announce, but with everything going on, I just didn’t want to stress you out, and when your stressed, we all get stressed-“

“Mum, chill” I told her sighing “I’m sorry your pregnancy announcement wasn’t how you planned, but now I know, I will try and make myself less stressed out over it all…I will try” I assured her. “I just didn’t ever think it would end up like this…meaning him coming back and the photos”

“Did he take the photos?” She asked.

“The man who shall not be named?” I asked for confirmation.

“Yes” She nodded sipping on her decaf tea.

“No idea…Mr Porter wants to get involved, since the whole surprise photos got spread throughout the school. I told him I appreciate it, but I said I wanted to handle it”

“Any idea who did it?” she asked.

“Mum. I thought we weren’t going to talk about it? Because it’s stressing me out” I honestly told her.

“Sorry, when something happens to my babies, I want to get to the bottom of it. I won’t say anything. I don’t want you getting those nightmares and panic attacks again…I hated it when that happen to my baby” she pouted taking my hands. “You’re an amazing girl, who deserves nothing but love, you have no idea how many people love you and will stand by you”

“Jesus, mum if you are trying to make me cry, you’re going the right path” I smiled wiping the tears away.

“That was my plan” she winked “How about tonight, we have a pizza night? And movies as many as we can”

“That sounds really nice actually. And get Rosa and Lorenzo home” I suggested.

“You sure?” she asked grabbing her mobile.

“Yes. Little siblings make the best teddy bears” I smiled “Are you going to tell the eldest children about the baby, or wait?” I asked her.

“See how it goes” She nodded as she dialled the number.

After several pizzas being delivered, a movie marathon, games and laughter, I finally collapsed into my bed after a long shower. Grabbing my phone, I checked any messages, of course most of them were from the gang, asking if I was okay. And honestly. I was. I just needed distractions and they were working.

Getting under the covers of my bed, I turned my television on, then switching to Netflix, settling for the Umbrella Academy. My big light was out, just my bed side lamps were on, my dogs laying on my bed. Just me and Netflix. In the corner of my eye, I saw my bedroom door being opened. Assuming it was either the family dog, or my little siblings, but instead it was him.

Montgomery de la Cruz, entering my room.

“Monty?” I asked sitting up. He then put his finger up to his lips for me to be quiet, before he closed the door. “Did you just sneak into the house?” I asked him.

“Maybe…I just happen to have a spare key and know the codes” he winked.

“Why, exactly?” I asked.

“If anything happened to you, I have a key to get into the house” he smiled, going to the other side of the bed, closest to the window, removing his jacket, flannel, tshirt, shoes and jeans, before climbing into bed beside me. Pulling my body close, I felt the warmth radiating against his skin. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Actually, yes I am” I smiled at him “My mum just reminded me, that I have people who love and care about me, and tonight really proved that. Pizza, movies, games, just being with family”

“You’re family won’t disturb you now, will they?” he asked me.

“Nope. They will knock if need be. Why?” I asked.

“Because as your boyfriend, I have duties of loving and caring for you. So” he said grabbing his jacket and opening a hidden pocket, pulling out junk food. “Usually I do this on your period, but this is another stressful time for you”

“Like my dad was basically saying, what would I do without you?” I asked him smiling, kissing him softly. “Thank you, I would really like this, you should sneak in more often” I winked at him.

“Oh I will, now I have an invitation” he chuckled, kissing me lightly. “Can I ask a question?” he asked me.

“Yeah, what’s that?” I asked grabbing a flake bar from his pile of food.

“You won’t be put off by sex will you? I’ll wait if need be…sorry that sounds so bad and selfish” Monty cursed himself for asking the question, turning to opening a bag of crisps.

“Monty…photos were taken of us during sex. I wasn’t…you know, so I haven’t been put off by it” I assured him “You are not bad or selfish, you are just a wondering boyfriend. I haven’t been put off by sex, don’t worry” I smiled at him, kissing him softly. “Because I know one thing about sex”

“What’s that?” he asked smiling against my lips.

“It’s a great stress reliever” I whispered, opening my eyes to look into his brown orbs. A smirk rose on his face, before kissing me again. The kiss became passionate, harder, before he bit on my lip, causing me to gasp, his tongue gently evading mine.

“Mhmm, your tongue bar is such a turn on” he whispered. My hand travelling from his arm, to his bare chest, slowly grazing the six-pack forming on his body, before traveling down his happy line, ghosting over the growing bulge in his boxer shorts. Gently placing my hand over the covered bulge, he let out a small groan from the small touch. “Tease” he whispered “Two can play at that game” he smirking, his hand going under my shirt, grasping a braless breast, rolling his thumb and index finger against the nipple, gently tugging. His warm hand left my breast, travelling down into my pyjama shorts, rubbing my through my cotton knickers. A gasp escaping my mouth. “Told you” he smirked, rubbing slowly.

“You can never beat the Queen at teasing” I whispered, removing my own hand and removing his, before travelling underneath the duvet cover, pulling his boxer shorts down, his erection springing free. Monty was very proud of his length, and so was I. As his erection stood tall and proud, I saw the big vein underneath. Leaning forward, I gently placed three kisses on his sensitive skin, a hiss radiating from his mouth. Before dragging my tongue ball and tongue against his vein. Monty’s hand quickly grabbing onto my blonde hair.

“Ooh sweet Jesus” he groaned.

“You have to be quiet remember?” I asked underneath the covers.

“Quiet while my girlfriend is giving me a blow job? I’ll try” he smirked to himself, as I continued to pleasure him with my mouth.


	12. ℕ𝕚𝕟𝕖

Friday.

This week had been one hell of a week. First the news of Dean returning. Then the photos of Monty and I. Then my mum announcing her seventh and final pregnancy. It had been a bit of a whirlwind. But lucky, my friends and family had been there, supporting me, but mostly distracting me.

Friday had arrived which meant the jocks would finish off the week with a baseball game. And I had to be there to support my Monty. And of-course the other boys.

The girls and I were in home room, creating our little banners for the boys for the game. Each of us dedicated our own banner to our own boy. Mine was a light blue back ground, with Tiger Pride across the sheet, and the name and words de la Cruz stretched out on the bottom. Finishing the product, sticking the last letter on the sheet with a glue stick, I rolled it up and placed it in my bag carefully, before the boys walked in grinning.

“What are you boys smiling for?” I asked them.

“Just a big game tonight, what’s better starting the new year winning a game?” Bryce smiled sitting down next to Chloe “And what are you girls up to?” he asked. Monty peaking into my bag, using my hand I gently pushed him away by placing my hand on his cheek.

“No cheating” I told him.

“I would never cheat on you” he winked, kissing my cheek. “But seriously, what are you girls up to? You’re hiding something, and you’re all smiling, trying not to giggle” Monty commented.

“You will find out tonight during the game” I told him.

“Ooh. Is it body paint, and you have written something on your tits?” Justin asked “Seen it in a movie, can’t remember what though”

“Maybe a porno?” Jessica commented.

Justin rolled his eyes at her. “Hilarious, and no…I don’t think so. I’ll have to do some research” he told himself the last bit.

“And to answer your dirty mind Justin. No. Doesn’t involve body paint on our boobs” I told them “You will find out tonight” Soon the bell rang throughout the school halls. “What’s our first lesson?” I asked them.

“Mathematics” Bryce perked up. Something tells me, Bryce was a nerd for maths. Standing up from the sofa in home room, Monty took my hand in his, leading me out of the room and towards the classroom for maths. Entering the class, the teacher wasn’t there yet. Of course, the boys ‘reserved’ the back chairs for them and us girls, but we wouldn’t complain. Some of us actually did our work, and some tended to just play, meaning Justin and Monty. They got distracted easily.

Sitting down in my chair, beside Chloe and Jessica, away from Monty so he wouldn’t distract me, or himself. I used to sit next to him, but after his wandering hands and small notes containing words not for young children, I moved. And though de la Cruz was a little sad from it, he knew what graduating meant to me. Plus, he would work more often and get less distracted.

Opening my fancy back pack, I pulled out my maths books, one which I could write in, the other which contained tips, lessons and questions, and my pencil case. I leaned back in my chair, listening to everyone talk, the boys discussing about the game, or the single boys such as Jeff and Scott discussing girls they wouldn’t mind hooking up with. But they were too much of a gentleman to actually do that. Soon the teacher walked in, her long brown hair into a short bob, holding the essentials she nodded.

“Right class, I know it’s an exciting day today” she said motioning to the boys in the back, meaning the game. “But we need to focus, and I would like to make Friday less stressful for me” she added “And we are also welcoming a student back to Liberty High, so make him have a warm welcome when he arrives” she said, grabbing some white board pens and writing starter questions, containing fractions, percentages, and algebra. I ignored most of what she said, until she mentioned the new student. I suddenly perked up in worry. But of course, Jessica and Chloe were more concerned on what they were wearing tonight, and the boys talking about boy stuff. I had to distract myself. My heart was racing against my rib cage. Opening my writing math book, I grabbed my pencil and started writing down the questions, then trying to figure out what the answers were. But I was too distracted.

There was a knock on the classroom door, the head master standing in the door way. “Got the student for you Miss Turner” He said, moving out of the door way, before he walked in.

Dean. He was here. I had to blink several times to make sure I wasn’t seeing things, but the blinks were creating tears. Everything stopped in my body. My heart stopped beating, my lungs stopped breathing, my body just froze. And panic started rising.

Not now!

I couldn’t take my eyes off him, I wanted to draw my eyes away, but I just couldn’t. Miss Turner provided him with a new writing book and revision book, before she pointed to an empty chair beside Abby, and in front of Chloe. Too close. He was going to be too close.

I felt a finger tapping my skin, but my eyes and head couldn’t look away. Before I saw Chloe’s face in front of mine.

“Lexi…talk to me…are you having an attack?” she asked concern showing in her face. I just couldn’t move. I was frozen, but the tears started trickling down my face. “Monty” She whispered, motioning her head towards me. I didn’t need to look, but I felt Monty’s eyes on mine. As Monty got up to walk over to me. The boys all had their eyes on Dean, not letting him get a welcome wagon. Jessica looked at me. But nothing was going to make it better. Not even Monty or Chloe. As Monty walked over to me, Dean turned his eyes, our eyes locked, the panic rising in my body. Walking towards his chair, he couldn’t help but smirk at me, before winking.

I shot up from my chair, knocking my chair back onto the ground. As much as I tried to control it, my panic attack was taking over me. I couldn’t breathe, I just couldn’t do anything. I needed air.

“Lexi? Everything okay?” Miss Turner asked frowning. I looked up at her, I couldn’t speak. I lost all of my senses. People stared at me. Chloe and Monty stood in front of me, but I could feel Dean, Abby, Beth and Zoe’s eyes on me. All smirking, enjoying the show.

Truthfully, the mean girls didn’t know what happened between Dean and I. The real reason. He told them I turned him on, lead him on, then cried rape.

“Baby, breath” Monty whispered. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t breath this air. I quickly left the classroom.

“Miss Cabello!” Miss Turner shouted out to me. But I ignored her, I just kept running, before I burst through the doors, feeling the air hit me. But nothing was working. Looking around, I spotted a large tree and a bench beside it. Walking over to it, I leaned over onto the bench, my hands, arms and head on the bench table, my legs standing on the ground.

“B-breath” I told myself, slowly gaining my breath, in and out. Just like the therapist told me. Slow breathes, in through the nose, out through the mouth. I heard the doors burst open, and feet running towards me. A hand touched my shoulder, and I quickly flinched up, seeing Monty, Bryce, Justin, Jessica and Chloe, standing there. Seeing them standing there, just broke me. I suddenly broke. I let out a scream, just wanting to let it all out.

“AHH!” I managed to gain a big amount of air allowing me to breath, before he tears flowing down my face, my mascara smudging. Monty placed his hands on my shoulder, but I fought against his chest, but he wasn’t letting go.

“Baby! It’s me, it’s okay, I’m here, we are all here, let it out!” he said managing to keep me in his hold, before I felt myself collapse to the floor, Monty followed by body language, gently dragging me towards the tree, sitting with me, holding me in his arms. “Ssh, just let it all out” he whispered.

The therapist had always said to me, let it all out. Scream out, cry out, get it out of your system. But I never did. Until now. Dean was back. And now I had to deal with that. I had my breakdown, which was sometimes good, because I’ve let it all out. I felt a little better now I had released my emotions, but still knowing Dean was somewhat back in my life, it made me nervous. I wasn’t going to let him ruin my last year of school!

“We are here baby, all of us” Monty whispered, as I closed my eyes trying to calm down the horrible crying I was doing.

“Jesus, Lexi you know how to make someone else cry” Chloe spoke, as I opened my eyes, seeing both Jessica and Chloe wiping their eyes. And that couldn’t stop me from laughing a little.


	13. 𝕋𝕖𝕟

Game night was finally here. Who would have thought, going back to school in the evening on a Friday night would excite the entire school?

The boys were getting ready for their first game after Christmas in the boy’s locker room, Chloe and Jessica were changing into the cheer gear in the girl’s locker room, leaving me on my own. And with Dean back and having his gang attached to his hips, I hated being on my own now. Luckily Clara grabbed tickets to sit with me, she hated going to games mainly because she thought what the point was, and it was damn cold. But that was also me. I hated watching sport games, I didn’t see the point in it, and it was also cold, I didn’t do cold. But I did it for Monty. The times he was there for me. I had to be there for him.

I opened my locker to find the face paint in my locker, instead of carrying it around in my bag, storing it in my locker seemed easier, plus no point in taking it home, games were always at school. I felt hands snake around my waist. “If you are not my boyfriend, prepared to get a black eye” I told the person behind me. But I knew it was Monty, the cologne he wore always turned me on, and he knew that, it wore it on purpose.

“Damn, I wouldn’t mind seeing that, maybe I should get Bryce or Justin to cuddle you and get a black eye” he chuckled into my ear.

“You would allow your best friends to get punched?” I asked him.

“It would be funny” he chuckled again. Before I turned around.

“And how can I help you de la Cruz?” I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“Well as your boyfriend I thought it would be the boyfriend thing to give you this” he said holding up his Tiger Pride varsity jacket. The boys are given them when they join the Tiger Pride team, the team of Liberty High School. And when the boy gives a girl the varsity jacket, for the duration of the game, it means something.

“You are giving me your jacket?” I asked him, removing my own.

“Yes, it will keep you warm, plus I’ve added my own touch to it” he grinned, before it turned into a smirk.

“Should I be worried about you adding your own touch to it?” I asked him a little concerned.

“It doesn’t involve my dick, smell it” he said. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. Before smelling the jacket. His cologne. He sprayed his entire jacket with his cologne. “I know how much you love my cologne” he winked at her “And what it does to you” he whispered, biting his bottom lip, dragging the piece of skin as he walked towards me.

“Was this your plan to try and turn me on before a game…what do you really want from me?” I asked him.

“A good luck charm” he winked “You gave it to me last year, and it damn well worked” he told me.

“So, you gave me this jacket to turn me on, so I would give you a good luck lucky charm blow job?”

“Exactly, baby” he winked “Come on, we have like 30 minutes until the game, coach won’t find me until like 5 or 10 minutes before. So about 20 minutes”

“So, you’re saying you can come within 20 minutes or less?” I asked teasing him. Monty looked at me and smirked.

“Baby, you know it can take me as god damn long as I want it to, if either of us come too fast, there’s always round 2 or 3, and onwards” he smirked “You know I will return the favour” he said, stroking my cheek with his olive tone thumb. It was working and I couldn’t deny that.

“Fine, but we better not get caught” I told him, shoving my jacket into my locker and sliding on the varsity jacket. I then looked in the small mirror I placed against the inside of the locker door, applying a stroke of blue paint on either cheek. “How do I look?” I asked him.

“Ask the bulge in my pants” he said looking down. “We can use the disabled toilets” he said closing my locker door for me, and grabbing my bag from the floor, taking my hand he dragged me playfully to the disabled toilets.

Shoving us both inside, he closed the door, locking it from inside, pinning me against a wall, kissing me hard and passionately.  Moaning against his lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, my breasts pressing up against the many layers I wore against his body. I had no idea where his hands where until one hand cupped my breasts, palming it, before the hand disappeared. As we continued to kiss, I let out a gasp, feeling his cold hand touch my stomach, sinking his hand beneath my jeggings and knickers, gently rubbing my sensitive core.

“Ah” I let out a small moan “I thought you were supposed to be getting your good luck charm?” I asked him.

“Well, I thought even if we win or lose, you will be begging to have me after the game” he smirked as he moved his fingers against my sensitive bud. After a few minutes of soaking my knickers, he removed his hand, hearing some trousers unzip, and being pulled down, I removed my arms and quickly sunk to my knees, removing his boxer shorts.

“He really wants his good luck charm, doesn’t he?” I asked him.

“Damn right he does” he smirked, watching Monty position himself, so his right hand was placed against the toilet tiles to keep him steady, for his mind-blowing good luck charm.

The cold air hit me as I walked outside, thank god for his jacket, it was damn warm. Heading to the bleachers, with my newly brushed hair and removing any evidence of Monty’s junk from my mouth using the water fountain in the school halls. I presented my ticket to the teacher, before heading to the bleachers, seeing Clara sitting on her own, wrapping herself up with her coat.

“Where the fuck you been?” Clara asked as I sat down beside her.

“Giving Monty his good luck charm” I told her truthfully, I couldn’t lie to her.

“And I don’t even want to know what that is” she said “As you are late, you can get me and you a snack” she told me “I’ll have a hot dog please, mustard and ketchup and barbeque sauce please” she told me. “And you’re paying, you drag me to these games to keep you company from you know who, and sitting on your own like a loner when your sister is getting banged from her boyfriend, she owes you whatever she wants”

“Okay, okay” I said standing up “You can be mean when you’re cold” I told her, pushing her gently. “I love you Claretta” I smirked using her real name.

“Just get your arse over to the food stall Alessia” She said smirking, pushing me away. “Oh! And a drink, large cola please no ice, obviously” she added. Shaking my head, I headed off to the food stall, seeing the large queue. I guess everyone was feeling the same, it was cold so hot food was the answer to their problems. Standing behind some girls, I sighed as I grabbed my phone texting Clara it might be a while, luckily, we still have time before the game.

“Let me guess, hot dog with cheese, barbeque sauce, ketchup and mustard?” I heard the voice behind me. And I knew instantly who it was. My body froze up again, I could move or speak. But I knew what to do. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath calming myself down, before opening them. I could do this. I was a strong woman. I wasn’t going to let a weak man drag me down.

“Please do not speak to me” I told him. Before feeling him shift to stand aside from me, but at an angle where I could clearly see him.

“I just wanted to see you that’s all” he said smiling “How have you been?” he asked.

“Better than I had been before, and again, please do not speak to me” I requested. “I am asking kindly, and if you don’t leave, you will regret that decision” I informed him. Either from Monty and the boys, or my lawyer.

“Jesus, Lexi. I just wanted to see how you were, that’s all, no need to be hostile towards me. What did I ever do to you?” he asked. Now I was getting pissed.

“When you went away during those months, did you get your brain erased or replanted?” I asked “I have short term memory loss, which is self-diagnosed, but I remember certain things, and I damn well remember what you did to me. And that will stick by me every single day of my life because of you” I told him, moving in the queue.

“Lex…. -“

“Don’t call me that. You have no write in calling me by my name, I can’t even say your name without throwing up” I informed him presenting my cash in my hands for the vendor.

“Fine…that night…I honestly can’t remember what happened. From what I remember, you lead me on, then punched me, cried rapist, I mean what kind of girl does that?” he asked crossing his arms.

“Someone who is desperate for even more attention” Another voice spoke up, Abby stood beside Dean, her red hair in a plait, her lips covered in red.

“Have you seen yourself?” I asked her. “Look. I just want to get through his game to be there for my boyfriend”

“Montgomery, right?” Dean asked. “He’s using you; I mean what kind of guy would go for a girl like you?” he asked me.

“Who know what? I ask myself every day, what does Monty see in me? The answer is; he is more of a man than you ever will be. The things he does to me, man. He makes me come every time he speaks, smiles or even moves. You? You make me want to vomit” I said before glancing at my sister who stood behind Dean.

“Hey arsehole” Clara spoke up, Dean turning around.

“Clara, long time-ah!” Clara didn’t even let Dean finish talking, before punching him in the nose, an echoing sound of a crack came from his nose.

“You know, I promised my sister, if I ever saw you, I would punch you, and damn that feels good” she grinned shaking her hand off.

“Jesus! You broke my nose!” Dean held his nose in pain, his hand turning red from the blood pouring out. Abby caressed him in any way she could.

“And you say he is a monster! You’re both crazy” Abby spoke “We need to take you to the hospital; we should also report this for assault”

“You do that, you will have a lawyer on both your arses, ready for court and to sue you both, your choice” I smirked at them, feeling a presence stand behind me. Turning my head, I saw all the jocks standing behind me, Monty leading them. “Plus, you will have to deal with all of them” I smirked “Your choice, Dean…I’m not the girl you knew anymore, I upgraded”.

Dean looked at me, widening his eyes, before locking eyes with Monty. Shaking his head, he walked off out of view.

“Damn, Clara, remind me not to mess with you” Bryce spoke up chuckling.

“No one ever fucks with the Cabello’s” She smirked “You okay, Lex?” she asked me.

“You know what? I feel great. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders…I owe you, twice now”

“After the game, you are driving me home but before that, you can get me that expensive ice cream in town, then you and Monty can fuck all you like after wards” she told me.

“Way to put it straight, sis…it’s a deal” I told her.

“You sure you’re okay baby?” Monty asked me.

“I’m good, now go get ready for your game, you have a horny girlfriend waiting for you afterwards” I winked, before moving off into the queue, ordering my food.


	14. 𝔼𝕃𝔼𝕍𝔼ℕ

There was no doubt in anyone’s mind at Liberty High that the Tiger’s wouldn’t win. The amount of time and energy our boys put into practice, they deserved to win.

After the event with Dean and the girls, I wasn’t going to allow him to ruin my night for Monty. Tonight, was about the boys, and obviously the party afterwards. The party was at Bryce’s as usual, since he was the captain, and because he had the largest house, and we could use his little house to party in.

Sitting beside Clara, munching on my delicious hot dog, I looked at the timer on the large board which counted down the minutes, and displayed the scores of the game. Tiger’s versus Eagles. 15 to 7.

“So, has Monty asked you to Spring Fling and Prom?” Clara asked me. Which stunned me, mainly because he hadn’t asked me.

“Err…no he hasn’t” I told her “I think maybe he assumes he is going with me, but it would be nice to be asked…or am I asking for too much?” I asked her. I didn’t want to be too spoilt in wanting to be asked to two dances this year.

“No. It’s usually the duty as the boyfriend to ask, like how he would ask you to marry him” Clara spoke, before I nearly choked on the remaining pieces of my hot dog.

“Come again?” I asked her frowning.

“Jesus, don’t die on me now” she smirked. “I was just using it as an example” She explained. “It’s usually tradition for the male to ask the woman the big question, and no, Monty is not planning to ask to marry you. He knows your plan”

“My plan? I have a plan?” I asked her frowning, wiping the sauce from my mouth.

“Yes, you would like to have your own place and a secure job before marriage, but you are up for a long time engagement, but you aren’t certain about those, because anything could happen…I know more about your future than my own” she laughed, sipping on her cola.

“Well I am sorry I want to be traditional” I told her “I don’t know, I just want to graduate from high school, focus on college, get a job, get my own place, settle down, and then marriage and kids come into it. I don’t want to jump the boat too quick, because I don’t want to sink”

“Nice pun” Clara smirked. “I get it. You don’t want to rush only to crash and burn. And I doubt Monty is in any rush to get married, I think from the look of him, he wants to enjoy every moment he has with you” she smiled softly.

I couldn’t help but admire Monty on the field. Our eyes caught each other’s for such a tiny glimpse, but the smile spreading across his face, I knew one thing. I was madly and deeply in love with him.

“That I can agree on, he is desperate to move out”  I added “So I was trying to think…when we are in college, maybe we can get an apartment together, see how it works out, if it doesn’t either because it’s too early, or because we aren’t suited, then I am up for a challenge” I told her “But I might do it in the second year, I think it’s still a little early for us to move in, it would be only our one year anniversary together, like I said, I don’t want to jump the boat” I explained.

“I’m sure Monty would be up to go anywhere with you, the way he talks about his future, he is really desperate to move out”. I guess the vibe Monty is giving out, is getting noticed by others.

“He is having…family troubles, so he wants to move out as soon as possible, and I honestly don’t blame him”

“Family troubles?” she asked enquiring.

“It’s something Monty keeps to himself, so I won’t say anything until he tells people himself” I assured her. “He will be okay, just got to survive until Summer break”

“You know mum won’t mind if he stayed, if troubles are really bad at home, she wouldn’t mind offering him a bed” Clara pointed out.

My mum, was a star, she would do anything for family and friends. And if she knew Monty’s father was abusive, there was no doubt she would drag Monty out of his house and into ours for the time being.

“I know, but I don’t think Monty wants to feel like…charity…he wants to work it out for himself” I told her “Anyway, this just got depressing, let’s focus on the game and not to free our nipples off”.

“And I thought it was just my nipples” she sighed.

“You are the one who offered” I pointed out.

“I know…and I am glad I did, otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to punch him…think mum is going to ground me?” she asked.

“No, she won’t. She probably won’t be impressed with violence, but it was for a good cause” I smirked, before Jessica and Chloe returned from the bathrooms.

“We just walked past Dean and his bitches, think he has a broken nose” Jessica giggled sitting below both Clara and I, Chloe sitting beside her.

“Thank, my sister for that” I smirked.

“Shit! Really?” Chloe asked surprised.

“No body messes with a Cabello…maybe you should tell Monty that as well, so he doesn’t break your heart and I don’t have to rip his balls off” Clara commented before laughing.

“I’m sure Lexi would like his balls to be intact” Jessica commented, earning her a small push from my feet.

“Shut up you!” I told her, before the whistle blew from coach, half time.

The boys abandoned their posts, before going over to the table to down a cup of water. They then left the table and headed to the bleachers, joining us. Monty parking his fine arse beside mine.

“Hello, gorgeous” He smiled, placing his lips against mine.

“Ew, you are all sweaty de la Cruz” I cringed pushing him away playfully.

“I thought you like me like that?” he asked winking. “And I believe your good luck charm is working” he grinned.

“What good luck charm was that?” Clara asked raising her eyebrow.

“Oh, the best good luck charm, involving her mouth- “

“And his mouth! Just a good luck kiss” I smiled elbowing Monty in the ribs “No more good luck charms for you” I scolded him. He pouted in response.

“Guys we just got to last for the remaining 45 minutes and we have won” Justin perked up.

“I think it’s a great way to start the year” Jeff grinned, proud of himself.

“If you think about it, a couple more games, and that’s it for the Tiger’s” Bryce added, looking sad.

“But then you get to look forward to your next project, college” I added “So you can continue doing what you want to do, are you planning to do sports or go into something a bit more…”

“A bit more what?” Bryce asked.

“I don’t know…business, you seem like a business kind of guy, maybe both” I suggested.

“Hmm, maybe” he nodded. “What are you planning to do after school?” Bryce asked me. How kind.

“My girl wants to go into fashion business” Monty grinned proudly.

“As much as I love fashion, I want to attend the Art Institute in Sacramento. To do fashion merchandising and retail buying”

“Are you hoping to work with your mum in her store?” Chloe asked.

“Yes, I’ve told her, I want to work with her in the store, but I need to work myself up. So, I will do college part time, and the days I have off, I’ll be working in the store, then one day, I’ll be hopefully working in the same office building as her” I was determined to follow my dreams.

“You have your life sorted out, good for you” Chloe grinned. “What about you Monty?”

“Sports, obviously, not sure where, but I would like it close to home, mainly close to Lexi” he mumbled. “I don’t think I could leave California and leave her behind”

“Monty, you need to follow your dreams, create a future for yourself” I told him.

“You are part of my future, Lexi, no doubt about that” He smiled looking at me. God was he trying to make me cry, my heart explodes or my panties wet?

“Monty just got all sentimental, that’s a first” Justin teased, laughing with the boys.

“As long as my boy is happy, I’m happy for him” Bryce smiled, before Monty and him did some sort of hand shake. Suddenly the whistle blew again, the boys racing off like grey hounds. Monty stayed and looked at me.

“I’m serious Lexi…you’re the first girl I’ve ever actually loved, and I don’t want that feeling to end, you are my future” he smiled kissing him deeply, before departing for the remainder of the game.

“Wow” Clara spoke out.

“What?” I asked.

“What happened to bad boy Montgomery de la Cruz?” She asked. I admired Monty on the field, getting into position and putting his helmet on.

“I guess, he fell in love” I whispered, shaking my head. “Things went from depressing to sentimental, what happened to fun?” I asked laughing, before paying attention to the game.

The final whistle blew, the score board announced the winners in bold letters; WINNERS! TIGERS! WINNERS!

The boys did the school and themselves proud. Grabbing my bag and rubbish, I headed down the bleachers and threw my rubbish in the bin, before Monty rushed up towards me, wrapping his arms around me, spinning me around, I giggled in response.

“You baby are amazing” he grinned putting me down, placing a heated kiss on my lips. I managed to pull away to breath.

“Why am I amazing?” I asked frowning.

“Your good luck charm worked, again” He grinned.

“Me giving you a blow job before a game is not a good luck charm, it’s…just a good luck” I added.

“Well it’s a charm to me, and it worked” he grinned kissing me again.

“Mhmm, let’s get going to Bryce’s, I need a shower, and you are joining me gorgeous” he smirked, taking my hand, and following the gang towards the car park.


	15. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut.

The water escaped from the shower head causing the water to cascade down my naked body. Sticking my head under the water, holding my breath, before pulling away and opening my eyes to Monty stepping into the shower, the water droplets hanging and then falling off my eyelashes, down my face and off my chin.

His eyes attached to mine, smiling, not smirking, just smiling. Opening his arms out he wrapped them around my waist and pulled me to him, my breasts squashing up against him. His hair now becoming flat from the water covering his naked self.

His face lowered to mine, catching his lips onto mine, biting down onto my soft lips, causing me to gasp in pleasure, Monty taking the opportunity to shove his tongue into my own.

“Mhmm, you have no idea how much that tongue bar of yours turns me on” he whispered lowly, smirking to himself.

“Oh, no I can tell, I can actually feel it” I smiled, gazing my eyes downwards, seeing someone had woken up again. Monty chuckled in response.

“Well what can I say? You make me crazy, Lexi” he whispered, kissing me suddenly, hard and passionate. My arms snaking around his neck. “I really want you” he whispered.

I couldn’t help but smile at his temptations. “Well, I am not planning to have sex in the shower, wait till tonight” I told him.

“But I was hoping to get drunk” he groaned, burying his head into the crook of my neck, giving me butterfly kisses.

“Well, maybe this can be a little…mission for you. Don’t get drunk, then you can have me tonight, that way we can avoid sex, because either you will throw up half way through, or don’t remember it the next day” I told him. Though we never experienced drunk sex, it wasn’t something I wanted to experience.

“You promise?” he asked me.

“Yes, you can have a couple of drinks, but I want you to be awake and remember our night of celebration, plus you don’t want to pass out on me, do you?” I asked him raising my eyebrow teasing him.

“Of course not. I will drink lightly, control myself, in order to make sweet hard, romantic wild sex with my girlfriend” he smirked, sucking on my neck, pulling away with a pop.

“Please tell you didn’t give me a hickey?” I asked him gasping. “My parents will kill you” I scolded him, placing my palm over the area he sucked on.

“Makeup?” he suggested chuckling. I slapped his arm playfully.

“Not funny” I told him.

“Come on, let’s get you washed up” he smiled grabbing the sponge and coating it in some shower gel.

“That’s cruelty free right?” I asked him. Monty raised his eyebrow and checked the bottle.

“No…”

“I’m sorry I’m not using that on me” I told him checking the rest of the bottles before finding one. “Perfect” I smiled lathering myself in the shower gel. I could tell Monty was eyeing me up. Raising my eyebrow, I looked at him. “Yes?” I asked him.

“Just admiring…my girlfriend lathering her tits up in bubbles” he chuckled, placing his palms against my breasts slowly lathering them with bubbles.

Suddenly the bathroom door was being knocked on.

“In the shower!” I called out.

“Are you alone?” I recognised the voice, my sister, Clara.

“Err…”

“I take that as a no, please don’t have sex and slip, that would be a funny story to tell mum and dad!” she laughed walking away. “But seriously hurry up, we drank too much at the game, we need the loo”

“Okay, okay, nearly done, let me rinse myself off” I told her standing under the shower head and letting the water get rid of the suds.

After just over an hour, I finally finished getting ready. Settling with a pair of jeggings, a sparkly pink top and some converse, straightened hair and light natural makeup, I was finished.

I wasn’t one of those to put several layers of makeup on, or wear hardly any makeup, I had respect for myself.

The music suddenly blared from outside, meaning the party was starting. Chloe, Jess, Clara and I headed down the hallway from the spare bedroom of Bryce’s little own personal house, entering the main living room, seeing the boys gathering outside near the swimming pool.

A wolf whistle echoed outside, as the boys eyed us up like meat.

“Girls you know how to make a man bow down to you” Bryce grinned pulling Chloe in for a passionate kiss.

“We just know the difference from dressing like a lady to a slut” I added, being pulled into Monty’s arms.

“Please tell me you are wearing a bikini under there” he pouted.

“No, I am not” I told him.

“Lingerie it is then” he smirked.

“Guys…and girls I have an announcement” Justin cleared his throat as he spoke.

“What?” Jess asked him.

“IT’S TIME TO PARTAY!” He shouted as people poured in from the back gate, the music pumping.

People where all dressed differently. Some didn’t bother with what clothes they were wearing, some hardly wearing any, and some with some decency.

The girls and I decided to keep to ourselves, it was something that was the norm. You would stay with the people you knew, you would go to the toilet together, get drinks together.

“Drinks!” Jess shouted, pulling us girls to the drinks table. I wasn’t one for alcohol, but Monty had put in a special request of a Blue Lagoon Mocktail.

Grabbing a famous red party cup, I poured a little bit of mocktail into the red cup, giving it a sip. No alcohol. Good. Pouring more in, I added a few ice cubes before heading to the buffet food. Grabbing a red plate, I put some snacks on, mainly for all of us to share, hence such a pile of food.

Heading outside, the music was pounding, so loud, I could see ripples in the pool. People were dancing, taking shots, playing beer pong, making out, googling eyes with each other. This was a party.

People were using the hot tub, mainly as a make out area, and people dipping their legs into the pool to cool themselves off.

The girls and I exchanged conversations, laughing at their jokes and comments.

“So, that good luck charm must have worked for the boys, because they won” Jess smirked. “So what is this good luck charm?” she asked.

“Let’s say it involves my sister’s mouth and something Monty cannot contain” Clara commented, giggling at me. I grabbed a piece of crisp and chucked it at her playfully. “Hey!” She gasped.

“So…Justin asked me to the Spring Fling of course” Jess grinned proudly.

“How did he ask you?” I asked. Jealousy stirring.

“He stood outside my window with a boombox and asked me. I know that scene is from some movie…which I haven’t seen…” Jess wondered herself. “But I said yes” she grinned. “We have to go dress shopping. Did Bryce ask you?” She asked Chloe.

“Yes…also from a movie. He got these rocks, one small one really big. On the small one he put yes, on the large he put no. He said to pick a rock and give it to him at the end of the day…shame I couldn’t carry the big rock” she joked, making us laugh. “Did Monty ask you yet?”

“Nope. Nothing” I sighed to myself. “I want to go, I really do, but is it wrong for me to want my boyfriend to ask me?”

“Of course not, look, how about we budge Monty?” Jess suggested.

“No. Don’t get involved, Monty needs to do this on his own” I told them sighing. “If I don’t go, then I don’t, there’s always prom”

“What if he doesn’t ask you then?” Chloe asked.

“Then I will rip his balls off” I simply stated.

“He will ask, he loves you too much to not ask you” Chloe assured me. I had to take Chloe’s word for it.

“ _Take a look around me, taking pages from a magazine, been looking for the answer, ever since we were seventeen”_ The song echoed around the students of Liberty High School, upon realising what the song was.

“This is my song!” I grinned, before gazing around seeing Monty looking at me, smiling proudly. My guess, he made sure my favourite song was on the playlist. Grabbing the girls, I rushed them to the dance area and danced to my song.

“C _ause we’re gonna be legends, gonna get their attention. What we’re doing here ain’t just scary. It’s about to be legendary. Yeah we’re gonna be legends, gonna teach ‘em all a lesson, got this feeling that we’re so sweet caring, it’s about to be legendary”_

How many of my songs would Monty put on the playlist? Maybe some Nicki Minaj songs?

I felt a pair of arms snake around my hips, turning to face, who I expected to be Monty, but instead some stranger. Frowning I pushed him away.

“Hey, come on, don’t be a tease” He smirked. Obviously drunk, already.

“Don’t even try it dude” I warned him.

“Come on, gorgeous, don’t be a damn fucking tease” he spoke, gritting his teeth. Soon enough, I saw the guy being lifted up in the air by two people and thrown into the pool. Looking to see Bryce and Monty, staring at the guy floating on the water, pissed.

“Sober up” Bryce warned him.

“Next time you touch my girl, it will be more than a quick dip” Monty scolded him, before turning to face me. “You good?” I didn’t say anything. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hard kiss.

“Protective Monty turns me on so much” I whispered to him.

“Oh I hope so” he smirked as the boys joined us in dancing to my song, shouting loudly from our lungs as we swung. I raised my right arm up, showing the lyrics of the chorus to my song. Which was great placement. As the song finished and turned to a pop song but with a touch of slowness to it. Find U Again. The girls and I mimed the song to our boys, before I wrapped my arms around Monty’s neck grinning. Our bodies swayed together, Monty pulling me closer to his body.

“Get a room you two!” Jeff chuckled as he danced over with a red cup in his hands.

“Oh, we will” Monty smirked. He looked into my blue orbs, heat radiating off his eyes, before he took my hand and guided me through the high school students. Luckily, they parted ways to allow us to walk through.  I guess waiting till tonight was off the tables, or was it?

Monty continued to guide me through the waves of people, before he opened a door, seeing two students making out. “Out!” he ordered them. They quickly grabbed their clothes and scurried off like two scared mice. Throwing me gently on the bed, he locked the door behind us, and drew the curtains. Before towering over me.

A smirk grew on his face, gently lowering his head down, kissing me softly, before the kiss become heated, more passionate. I felt his hand travelling from my waist to my stomach, I felt a sudden smirk appear on Monty’s lips, as he dipped his hand into my jeggings and knickers, finding my own heat radiating from my core.

His index finger and middle finger slowly working my sensitive nerve. My back arched in response, my hands gripping onto his arm. “Oh” I smiled feeling the pleasure build up inside, before he managed to slip a finger slowly and carefully into me. Covering my moans with my mouth, I couldn’t stop moaning from the kiss.

“You feel…tight” he whispered against my lips, grinning.

“A special trick of mine” I whispered back grinning. Monty moved his fingers faster, I could already feel myself building up, and Monty wasn’t stopping. Most likely he had plans me to come multiple times, though I am not complaining.

My climax was building…growing…building “Monty!” I gasped feeling my climax release, my body shaking from the intense pleasure from my boyfriend.

“How many do you think you can get through without falling asleep?” he asked me chuckling.

“Hmm, do my favourite number” I whispered, breathing heavily, my legs feeling shaky already.

“Three it is” Monty smirked at me.

I was in for a good damn fucking night. Literally.


	16. Thirteen

The sound of my 10am alarm awoke me from my sleep. Opening my eyes slowly, I looked around seeing, Monty sleeping beside me, and the room we stayed in last night, the same from our moment of lust.

Did we even leave the room? Shaking the question, I slowly got up, yawning loudly, before seeing Monty stirring in his sleep.

“Mhmm, is it morning already?” he asked as he slowly opened his eyes, showing his chocolate brown orbs.

“Yeah it is…did we even go back to the party?” I asked him curious.

“No, we didn’t. We were too horny to leave this bed” he chuckled to himself. His hand laid upon my shoulder, pulling me down to my back, pulling me closer. “Mhmm” he mumbled, kissing my shoulder. “How many orgasms did we have?” he asked gruffly.

“No idea, I lost count after three” I responded.

“Your favourite number” he smirked to himself.

“Oh! That reminds me, I have a tattoo booked, well three, all in one go”

“Why did you choose to do that?” he asked.

“Small tattoos” I shrugged. “Come on, let’s get up, I’m hungry, and if we keep laying in bed, I will be late” I told him.

“Just a little more” he mumbled kissing my neck softly. I couldn’t help but giggle, but gently push him away.

“No, up” I told him sternly, slipping out of bed, and grabbing my underwear, and a spare robe from the guest bathroom. Fastening the belt, I looked at Monty. “I will have breakfast without you then” I told him, leaving the guest bedroom, seeing everyone else passed out in the living room shared kitchen. But Bryce already up, preparing to make some sort of drink in the blender. “Planning to wake them up?” I asked him, sitting at the bar.

“Of course, we have a long day ahead of us all” he said fastening the lid onto the blender, before pressing the button. I winced at the sound, not because I was hungover, which I wasn’t, but because I wasn’t a morning person, I had to drag myself out of bed every day, loud noises, or people talking made me even grumpier in the morning.

The sounds of people groaning in their sleep, before they opened their eyes. I watched Jess, Justin and the rest of the boys slowly open their eyes.

“What time is it?” Jess groaned.

“After 10am” I told her.

“What is that noise?” Justin asked slowly sitting up, holding his head.

“It’s my potion to make you all wake up…hangover cure” he chuckled “I was thinking, I had a tone of fun last night, and I don’t want it to stop” Bryce grinned to himself.

“If you’re plan is to drink and party all day, count me out, I have an appointment” I told him, hopping off the stool and opening his fridge, grabbing some apple juice.

“Don’t worry, I’m not that much of an idiot to keep drinking all day” he said “I was thinking, we hang out all day. Because one day, after graduation, we won’t be able to do that…so we go have breakfast together at a café or restaurant. Then we go into town, then maybe the beach, have lunch, just hang out, together, us lot, all day” he smiled.

So, he wanted, Monty, himself, Jess, Justin, Chloe, Jeff, Zach and I to hang out all day?

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Bryce?” I asked him.

“Maybe now everyone can see the sweet side to my Bryce” Chloe walked out with a pink robe around her body, a smile plastered on her face.

“I could say the same for Monty” I told her sticking my tongue out playfully.

“I heard my name” Monty grumbled entering the kitchen shared living room.

“Just a compliment” I assured him.

“Where did you two go last night? This is the first time we are seeing you since that song, and Monty pushing the guy into the pool” Chloe chuckled kissing Bryce on the cheek.

“Apparently, we spent all night in bed. We must have conked out” I told them, pouring my glass of apple juice and sipping it slowly, since it was so damn cold.

“My boy must have done a good job” Bryce chuckled, fist bumping Monty, both chuckling. I raised my eyebrow at Monty.

“Not good, damn fucking good” Monty chuckled, walking over and kissing my cheek.

“Oh! You’re getting your tattoos today” Chloe grinned. “Still want me and Jess to come with?”

“I think at this point, everyone is coming. Or, we can meet you boys at the beach, get ourselves prepared” I planned out.

“And what does this ‘getting prepared’ entail?” Bryce asked.

“Shaving everything” Justin spoke as he stood up. All six eyes, of Chloe, Jess and I shot looks at him.

“Well my baby is perfectly smooth” Monty whispered into my ear, earning a slap on his arm on him.

“Boys have no idea how much time and effort it takes for us girls to be prepared for our partners” Jess told Justin personally, pushing him back onto the sofa.

“And on other notes, drinks are served” Bryce poured out some green potion into some glasses for anyone hungover to drink.

“And this is why I don’t drink. I can still have fun, and wake up without a headache” I smirked. “But I will have to return home to get fresh clothes” I told them. “How about we all meet at the café, same café as usual?” I asked.

“Yeah, see you there” Bryce nodded.

I hopped off the stool, Monty following me behind. Bending over and grabbing my clothes, I felt a pair of hands reside on my arse. Standing up, the hands snaked around my hips. “Can I help?” I asked him.

“Mhmm, remove that robe and underwear and indeed you can help me” he smirked, burying his lips into the crook of my neck.

“You are incredibly horny this morning”

“And so, were you last night, and what did it take? Me pushing someone into the pool” he chuckled.

“Errands first, sex later” I told him, turning around and kissing him softly. “Question is, are you driving me home to get changed?” I asked.

“Of course,” he smiled. Monty was already dressed so it was just me to get into my old clothes from last night, which I technically only wore for a few hours…I think.  Releasing me from his grip, I removed the robe and got dressed into my old clothes. Leaving the bedroom, we greeted our friend’s goodbye until we meet them at the café.

The drive in Monty’s jeep, was eye awakening. The warm early breeze of LA in our faces as he drove to mine. Parking outside, I leaned over and smiled, kissing him softly. “I will text you when I am on my way, and yes I am driving, I need to do things with the girls”

“Yes ma’am” he smiled, kissing me in return, but not any kiss, a hot and heavy passionate make out kiss. Last time we had one of these kisses, we ended up pushing the seat backwards, and rocking the hunk of metal until it squeaked.

Pulling away, I winked at him before leaving his car and heading to the front door of my house, opening it, my dog running to me. “Hi baby boy” I smiled at him, picking him up. My pug, Leo was my little baby. Named after Leo, from Charmed.

“So, you are finally home” My mother spoke as she entered the hallway.

“I told you I would most likely end up sleeping there” I informed her.

“Don’t worry, your sister told me, instead of partying all night, you left with Monty. I have no idea what I prefer more” she told me. “As long as you are careful”

“Mama, trust me, Monty knows, no protection, no…romance” God, I hated sex talk with my mother, even after now seven kids, it was still awkward.

“Tattoo remember, or shall I say tattoo?” She asked raising her eyebrow.

My mum might not admit it, but I knew she was worried. Instead of alcohol, smoking or drug abuse, or self-harm, I turned to tattoos and piercings. A way to numb the pain after what Dean did. Sure, people have been through much worse than me, but I was still sexually assaulted, I said no. He kept pushing me, until I defended myself. Getting piercings was my idea, instead of people seeing me and seeing, blonde slut, or something like that, I wanted them to look at me, see the jewellery. A distraction of some sort or to get compliments.  It made sense to me. Getting tattoos was a way to tell my story, and many other stories.

My first tattoo was a sound wave of my mum singing, I love you. Music was my cure during those times, and my mum was there for me. And after I was diagnosed with anxiety. It was a perfect tattoo, to remind myself that music and my mum was my cure during that bad event in my life. There’s only a number of parents who can understand why their children go through mental issues.

You only can only understand mental issues, if you suffer from it yourself. But my mum, stood by me. Instead of dismissing the idea. I could be smiling at you, but instead, panicking over nothing.

“It’s three little one’s mum, the number 3, that Spirited Away quote, and something…personal”

“That Spirited Away quote isn’t small, it’s long…just don’t go too crazy” Walking over to me, she kissed my head. “I’m always here” she whispered.

“I know, and I am very lucky, you might not understand it all the time, but you are there…now I have to get into fresh clothes, then headed to breakfast with the gang, tattoo, then a bit of beach shopping, then the beach”

“Sounds like an adventure” she laughed. “All day?”

“Yep, Bryce’s idea. Because soon we will graduate, go separate ways”

“Sweet idea” she smiled. “You got money?”

“Yep, working in the store isn’t for nothing” I added.

“Good, now go, is Clara going with you?” she asked.

“I can ask” I said putting my dog on the floor and running up the stairs to prepare for the day.


	17. Fourteen

After swapping my night clothes for something a bit more suitable for the day, underneath my pastel blue bikini, I headed down the hall to my sister’s room. Knocking on the door, I waited.

“Come in!” A voice shouted from within the room. Opening the door, I watched as she finished putting on a fresh top. “Where did you go last night?” she asked.

“Let’s say, Monty and I wanted a night of lust, instead of partying” I told her. “Anyway, the gang is hanging out all day, want to join?” I asked her.

“Actually, believe it or not, I am having a day with my friends” She smiled brushing her blonde hair.

“Fair enough. Have fun” I smiled closing the door behind me, heading downstairs, seeing my half-sister, Rosa at the bottom of the stairs. She waved to me, signing good morning. Responding, I smiled and signed, ‘good morning, butterfly’. Stepping off the last step, I picked her up and headed to the kitchen, seeing my dad, and my mum, cooking, as usual. Sitting Rosa on the bar stool, I sat beside her, admiring my mother and father.

The kitchen was lavish, luxury. As an Italian, she needed a kitchen that was designed to make a mess, to handle four plus kids. And my father made sure my mum had a kitchen designed for that. Plus, it looks luxurious.

A father who fell in love with my mum, along with four kids.

“Ah, she returns” My father, Antonio spoke, smiling in his Mexican accent.

“Yes, but not stopping, all day hanging with the gang”

“Don’t you have school work?” he asked me, sipping his black coffee.

“Unlike most students, as soon as I get something, I do it. That way I enjoy my weekends” I smiled proudly.

“That’s my girl” My mother spoke in her Italian accent, shoving a piece of melon into her mouth.

“So, what are you planning to do for your day of fun?” My father asked.

“Breakfast, tattoo, beach, then see where the night ends” I explained, resting my elbows on the marble kitchen counter.

“How many tattoos are you planning to get?” he asked.

“I’m not going to be covered top to toe. I have a limit. Plus, all these tattoos have a meaning” I explained. “My first one, was of mum singing I love you, after what happened. To represent music and support through that bad time”

“And what’s the meaning behind these new ones?” My dad asked again, running his hands through his black greying hair.

“The number 3, is my number. I don’t know why, but that number has always been drawn to me” I explained. “The Spirited Away quote, is about trust, and we all know I have trust issues”

“Oh, don’t worry, we all know, breaking your trust is like…a volcano erupting…I can’t think of any examples…just breaking your trust is a big mistake for others” Marzia, my mother explained. “So, what’s the third one, you haven’t told me what it is” she asked raising my eyebrow.

“Well…you know I have moments where next I want to hug you, then I want to rip your hair out?” I asked if they were familiar.

“Ah yes, Lexi and Alessia” She nodded.

Alessia was my actual name, people had trouble pronouncing it, so, I stuck with Lexi. Alessia was a girl you didn’t want to meet, because she would rip your extensions out and slap the fake tan off your face.

“Well, it represents that” I explained. “The words will be…” I quickly covered Rosa’s ears. “Love you, fuck you. But only half the word will be there horizontally. So, it would be the top part of love you, and the bottom half of fuck you” I explained. “Shows my two personalities, Lexi and Alessia”

“Clever” My mum agreed with my idea.

“You’re going to have a curse word tattooed on you?” my dad asked concerned.

“Half of it, just the bottom half, plus I’m sure that are worse tattoos out in the world” I added, removing my hands. “As much as I love talking, I got to met the rest of the gang at the café…and I will come back for Leo after my tattoo, at least he can have a good run at the beach” I suggested, hopping off the bar stool.

“Just make sure you do not stop watching that dog, he is still young, and no eating sand, don’t want no vet bills” My mother warned me. Rolling my eyes, I bent down and picked Leo up.

“I would die if anything happened to him, trust me, I won’t let him out of my sight, neither will the others, they know how much this little scruff ball means to me” I smiled kissing Leo’s nose and smothering with kisses and hugs. “I will be back later buddy” I promised him. “Right, I’m going”

“Is Monty picking you up?” My mum asked.

“No, I am collecting him, since I need to go to the tattoo parlour” I explained.

“Okay…just…be careful” She advised me. My mother knew that Monty’s father wasn’t exactly the father figure a kid should have. She even offered a bed for Monty to avoid him getting hurt. But Monty didn’t want to run away.

“I will” I assured her, grabbing bag on the way out and driving towards Monty’s.

Compared to Monty, our house was a large suburban family home, several bedrooms, especially for four kids, or more. Monty’s house was a single floored house, with two bedrooms. His dad isn’t exactly the one with money, the only decent thing he could afford. It’s why Monty mainly stayed at my house most of the time. Because he didn’t ever want me to witness his dad’s alcoholic side.

Slowly parking up against the curb, I saw Monty sitting out on the steps to his house, rushing towards my car. Getting in, he didn’t stop himself planting a passionate kiss on my lips. Placing his olive tone hand on my cheek, I smiled softly against his lips.

“You good?” I asked him.

“Yeah, let’s go” he told me. Pulling away from his touch, I couldn’t help get a glimpse of someone standing at the window, watching. Peeling my eyes away, I drove off towards the café.

If you wanted a hot drink, with a chocolate muffin. Monet’s was the place to go. Liberty High School kids usually went after school.

Parking my car in a bay, I stepped out and walked over to Monty, he gently took my hand and pulled me to him.

“You sure you’re okay? I saw your dad in the window” I asked him.

“Same old, same old” he told me “Don’t worry about him, I can handle him” he assured me.

“I just don’t want a phone call from the hospital saying my boyfriend is currently in a coma because of your father” I told him. “It scares me he does that to you” I admitted. Monty dropped my hand and placed his hands back on my cheeks.

“Baby, I will do anything to protect myself and you, you know that right?” he asked.

“Yeah I know…just don’t go killing people. Because I won’t be visiting you behind bars”, I told him, with a hint of teasing.

“Damn, harsh” he chuckled kissing me softly. Smiling against the kiss, I heard a loud knocking. Turning our heads away from the kiss, I looked seeing Bryce and Justin making vomiting and sick gestures as they watched us. Rolling my eyes, I made a sign at them. “What does that mean?” he asked.

“Fuck you” I smirked. “Come on, I’m hungry” I pouted as he led me into the café. Sitting beside the girls, I grabbed the menu. “Hmm. I’m going to be greasy and get an English breakfast…just bacon and eggs, lots of it” I grinned happy with my choice.

After everyone decided, ordered, our food arrived. Tucking in, I grinned. “Mhmm this is good” I smiled.

“So, what did you guys wanna do on the beach? They have that small fun fair thing there” Bryce suggested.

“What do they have there?” Chloe asked.

“I think some games to win a toy, a Ferris wheel, not sure on the rest” he explained.

“Sounds fun. I need to bring my dog, being a dog owner and all, he needs to run those little legs” I explained to them, giving them a heads up.

“Your dog is adorable, when he runs his little legs going, the cutest thing” Chloe grinned. “Oh, how is your mum’s pregnancy?” she asked.

“So far so good…too early to announce anything, but obviously it came up when I was around you guys” I explained, shoving egg into my mouth.

“Is this her last one?” Jess asked.

“Yes, for damn sure. My dad, isn’t my real dad, so his only biological children are Rosa and Lorenzo. He said it would be nice for him to pass on his genes to another”

“How did you feel when he said that?” She asked again.

“I was okay with it, I guess, because he took on four kids with my mum, he’s given us a future, so he deserves it” I shrugged, shovelling egg and bacon into my mouth. After several conversations about the party and other little topics, we paid for our breakfast, before I shoved some gum into my mouth. Having eggy breath wasn’t sexy. Looking at the time, it was close to being inked. “I need to go to my appointment; the girls will meet you at the beach later?” I told and suggested at the same time.

“Yeah, text me baby” Monty asked me, kissing me softly. “Have fun” he winked “And I expect a sexy bikini underneath”

“I was thinking I might just go naked” I teased.

“Your naked body is for my own eyes only” he whispered, looking at me dead in the eye, he then bit on his bottom lip and smirked. “Like last night” he winked. “Only I know how to handle everything, how to massage your tits, to eat you out like I am a starving man, and to make you come several times”

I couldn’t help bit down on my bottom lip, a fiery feeling happening in between my thighs, Jesus he knew exactly how to flick the switch to make me horny.

“Don’t worry, I am wearing one of your favourite sets, you will just have to keep thinking of what set I am wearing” I winked. “Now I need to go” I told him. “Jeff” I turned to him.

“Yeah, Chica?” he asked.

“Make sure Monty doesn’t shove anyone up a wall that looks like a locker, while I am gone, please?” I asked.

“Of course,” he winked. Wrapping his arm around Monty’s shoulders. “This guy will be on his best behaviour, especially if he wants beach action from you” he chuckled.

“Do not give him ideas” I warned him. “You ready girls?” I asked looking at Jess and Chloe.

“Yep! All ready” Chloe grinned, leaving the boys in the café as we headed to the car.

“So what set are you wearing?” Jess asked strapping herself in the front passenger seat.

“The pastel blue” I grinned starting the engine.

“Ooh, he will get a boner within a second seeing you” She smirked.

“Oh, I know” I couldn’t help grinning mischievously to myself as I drove onward to the tattoo parlour.


	18. Fifteen

The door hit the bell by the door, causing a jingle to echo the studio. Walking to the desk, I saw a lady with colourful rainbow hair and of course covered in tattoos and piercings, flicking through a book, before her blue eyes looked at me, looking at me in confusion.

“I have an appointment, under Lexi Cabello” I spoke kindly. In case she thought I was underage and wanted to get an underage tattoo.

“Do you have any ID?” she asked me, testing me. I could see Jess and Chloe frowning, since I was 18. I guess it was the baby face that threw them off. Opening my bag, I pulled out my purse, showing my driver’s license, handing it to her on the desk, along with a written legal consent document, that my mother signed, with all details. You know, just in case.

The woman looked at the ID, seeing that I was in fact 18, and 19 this year. Then looking at the document, nodding in approval. “If you can wait in the waiting room, I will let your tattooist know you are here, and to prepare your tattoos, which I assume you provided when you booked?” she asked unsure.

“Yes, he has them, thank you” I smiled walking over to the waiting room and sitting in the black chairs with Jess and Chloe.

“Fancy getting a tattoo, Chloe?” Jess asked teasing her.

“No way, I would like my skin untouched” she smiled.

“Once you get one tattoo, you want more…it’s like a drug” I assured her. “I’ve told my parents I won’t go crazy, because I don’t want to. I just want to express who I am”

“How many is your limit?” Jess asked me.

“Well, I have a journal filled with ideas and all of that, and it comes to 21, which I thought was perfect, because 21 is the age you’re actually an adult, I just want to get my big projects done”

“Which are…?” Jess asked curious.

“On my thighs and arms…one thigh I want a dreamcatcher but with a Beauty and the Beast theme, on the other a mermaid and an anchor”

“Oh, we know how much you love your mermaids” Chloe teased me.

It was true. I loved them and I believed in them.

“And your arms?” Chloe asked.

“Well, they will be covered, in several designs, you will just have to wait” I smirked at my upcoming ideas.

“And what will your parents say?” Jess asked me

“Well…they will be uncertain, but I guess it’s better than drinking, drugs and self-harm” I explained.

“And prostitution” Chloe perked up. We both looked at her confused before laughing. “What? Some people who have been…you know sexually assaulted” she whispered “Find their cure by having sex, a lot of it”

“How much sex do you have with Monty?” Jess asked me curious to know my answer.

“Average I guess, a couple of times a week, there is just something about Monty that just turns me on” I explained, images popping into my head before shaking the dirty thoughts out of my mind.

“Let us guess” Jess grinned facing me. “The way he pushes Tyler up against the locker? Or the looks of lust he gives you from across the class room or hall way?” Jess suggested.

“Or maybe it’s the way he knows how to work my body, knows my sweet spots, knows how to make me melt under his touch. Or that he won’t finish sex without me having an orgasm- “

“Lexi, Jake is ready for you” the woman with rainbow hair came out of nowhere. God, I hope she didn’t hear what I said, she might think I am a horny teenager ready to have a teenage pregnancy.

“Good luck” Chloe grinned. Smiling goodbye to the girls, I headed into a back room, seeing a man covered from head to toe in tattoos, smiling.

“Lexi?” he asked to confirm.

“That’s me” I smiled sitting in the chair he guided me to sit.

“So, three tattoos in one, brave” he chuckled.

“I may be 18 and a blonde, but I’m braver than people think” I added. He then laid three pieces of papers on a small table.

“Glad you think of yourself like that” he smiled. “So, we have a small number 3 going on your left side forearm, near your wrist”

“Yes, that’s correct” I confirmed.

“Then we have a Japanese word?” he asked confused.

“It’s a quote from a Japanese movie, called Spirited Away, it’s about finding out you can really trust someone” I explained behind my reason.

“Okay, which will go on the right side of your chest below your collarbone. And a half two worded tattoo, saying, love you, fuck you, that will be inked behind your right upper forearm?”

“All correct” I confirmed.

“Good, have you eaten and drank something?”

“Yes, a greasy English breakfast and a glass of cola”

“Great, let me just shave and clean these areas and I will get you inked” Soon enough the buzzing sound of the ink gun rang in my ears, from the small prickly feeling of a needle coming in and out of my skin.

“All done” I turned my wrist seeing my little cute 3 tattooed by my wrist bone.

“Thank you” I smiled hopping off the chair, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. A bandage tapped across my chest, my arm and now my wrist.

“No worries, if you head to the desk to pay, that would be great”

Lexi nodded as she left the room and headed to the desk, handing over her card for the payment, and a small stamp card. You needed to get 7 tattoos in order to get one free, I only had 3 more left, then I could use my free one to an advantage.

“Thank you” I smiled at the woman before turning to the girls. “All done, ready to go?” I asked them.

“Yep, where to next?” they asked.

“Well, we can head into town, I think that’s where the boys were heading to before the beach, gives us an excuse to shop for new bikinis” I grinned.

“Now that’s a very good excuse” Chloe grinned, opening the door for us, before heading back to my car. Opening the car with my key fob, I grabbed onto the handle before pausing. Seeing him and them. I couldn’t stop watching him, panic rising in my chest. I then felt the car door being opened slightly, turning my head to see Jess.

“You good?” she asked me.

“Yeah…I’m good” I assured her, getting into the car and starting the engine before driving off towards town.

Soon, the car was parked and the girls and I walked down the town walk way, admiring the clothes in each shop, before we came across an Ann Summers. Smirking to ourselves and giggling like little school girls, we entered the forbidden forest of sex and lust.

Lingerie, costumes, night wear and of course toys were everywhere. Heading to the lingerie section, I browsed through, seeing a few bras, picking out a bright neon pink one.

“I think Monty might need to wear sunglasses for these” I joked laughing, putting it back.

“How do people wear these?” Chloe asked holding up a leather…I had no idea what it was, some sort of contraption, that involved peepholes for the nipples and lady parts. “Is there any point in wearing anything at that point?” Chloe asked laughing, putting it away.

I then turned to the night wear, spotting a baby pink baby doll dress, biting my lip, I picked it up and placed it against my body.

“Wow, Monty would surrender to you, if you wore that” Jess grinned, admiring the dress. It was like he knew where I was at that exact time, seeing the boys walk past the store, but of course they couldn’t help take a peep. But then Monty stepped backwards before our eyes locked. His eyes went to the baby doll dress, then to me, smirking, and putting his thumb up in approval. I rolled my eyes at him, as I held onto the piece of clothes. It could come handy.

Before Jess came bouncing back from where ever she ran off to, holding an unpackaged sex toy.

“What the fuck is that?” I asked.

“It’s a dildo, or vibrator, or both, let’s say, you are going to get pleasure from all three” she smirked. I looked at Monty outside who gained an audience from the other boys, smirks plastered against their faces.

“As much as our boyfriends outside want us to use a sex toy on ourselves, deep down they prefer to be the ones giving the pleasure” I told them, motioning my head towards the window. Chloe and Jess turned to see their boyfriends and friends staring in the window. Jess grabbed her phone and typed out a quick message, before Justin was seen holding his phone and laughing. “What did you text him?” I asked.

“Perverts” She laughed. I then grabbed my phone and text Monty.

‘ _If you don’t leave, no beach sex, nor none for a while, and this baby doll dress will be put back on the rack. Pervert’_ I sent the text and waited for Monty to receive the text. Once he did, he looked at the phone and pouted, before guiding the boys away.

“Let me guess, you used sex as a weapon?” Jess asked laughing.

“Of course, it’s his weakness” I smirked successful to myself, heading to the tills to pay for the dress. “Bikini shopping next? Since we got distracted?”

“Yes! Let’s go” Jess grabbed Chloe and I’s arms, dragging us out of the risqué store and headed to the bikini store down the road.


End file.
